A New Life
by iheartkibbs
Summary: Sequel to "Words" but it could be read alone, I suppose. Relationship/team fic.
1. Time Off

A/N: Here is the promised sequel to 'Words'. Hope you all like it. I'm sorry if some think Gibbs is out of character, but I think that if he was in a relationship this is how he would act (kind of life when we see flash backs of him and Shannon, and when we saw him with ex-wife 3, Jenny, and Hollis Mann). Reviews make my life a happier place :)

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. All I'm getting out of this is the pleasure of writing and use of my imagination.

Spoilers: None in this chapter.

"Let's go somewhere," Kate suggested one evening at dinner sitting next to Gibbs, one hand lazily draped over his.

"Okay. Where? And why?" Gibbs asked her.

"I don't know, we can choose it together. And it's because we've been going out for-"

"Two years, Friday." Gibbs interrupted. She smiled at him, happy that he had remembered. He smiled back, happy that he could be named the cause of such a beautiful sight.

It had been about a year since Kate had been abducted and she and Gibbs had fought immensely, almost ending with the loss of their relationship. Things were now going strong however, and they were happy. They still had an occasional fight but nothing too bad. They always managed to work it out.

After three months after everything had went down, Gibbs had suggested she move in with him. It had made a lot of sense really. After all, she spent most of her time during the week there anyway. She had jumped up from her chair when he put the idea out there. She couldn't believe the big change in him. He was still the same old grumpy ex-marine Gibbs at work and she was still his subordinate that teased Tony and scammed McGee with Abby.

The director had called them both to his office one day not too long ago. Gibbs and Kate had given each other worried glances; both feared what was possibly coming. They still wanted to work together and thought they had done a good job separating their professional and private lives. Apparently, the Director thought so too and much to their surprise and relief told them that they could remain working together on the same team if they kept it up.

Kate snapped back from her daydreaming world and looked at him. "You remembered."

"Of course. Not everyday you get to tell a pretty woman you love her and have her react the way you did."

"Ha. Funny. But very true...for you anyways," she teased. "So, any ideas on where we should go?"

"I'll think of something," and he captured her lips in a quick, sensual kiss. "And I'll get back to you. Right now, I have other things on my mind."

Kate chuckled and leaned in to kiss him again. "Like what, Jethro? Anything I'd be interested in?"

"Oh. I think you'd be very interested in these ideas." And he lead her to their bedroom and closed the door.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

When they emerged from the room much later they went to the basement to work on his boat. She was not even close to being done, he'd had a few too many distractions this past year that kept him from working on her like he used to. They were pleasant distractions though, he added to himself. Together, they had started to sand the boat 'with the grain' as he had taught her.

When they stopped, she walked around fingering the boat as she passed it. "Any ideas on a name for her yet?" she asked him.

He paused and looked from the boat to her before he answered. "Yeah, I have been thinking about it.... Kelly."

She gave a small, sweet smile and said, "That sounds like a good name for her. And she won't end up being burned like the last ones."

He laughed and said, "No, she certainly won't." He paused before he continued. "Kate, do we need to go anywhere? I mean, we can if you'd like to but I really don't know where we could go. And it honestly doesn't matter to me...."

"Sure. I don't care either as long as I'm wherever with you. We could maybe get off work, get a long weekend out of it. Ask for a few personal days leave, perhaps?"

"Yeah, sure," Gibbs said. He thought about it and decided that it gave him the perfect opportunity to put his plan into action.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"We'll see you guys on Tuesday then," Kate told McGee and Tony as she and Gibbs got ready to go home from work. It was Thursday and they were beginning their 'vacation' early. They had no case and had finished up their paperwork early.

"Oh, Jethro, just hold on a sec will you? I have to go see Abby for a minute. I promised I would go talk to her before I left for the weekend."

"Okay then, I'll wait here for you," he called after her as she hurried on to the lift.

"Big weekend planned, boss?" Tony asked looking for some kind of information.

"Maybe."

"Really?" Tony asked, egging Gibbs on for more. He didn't want to ask too much for fear of getting a slap across the back of the head or the threat of losing his job. He figured Kate should have done something by now to sooth the great beast but so far there was nothing. Gibbs was still Gibbs- closed off, angry, maybe a little crazy, and an ex-marine quite capable of snapping your neck in ten seconds flat. "Care to share?"

"No, DiNozzo. Not really. Was there any evidence there that I did? You looking to lose your job today?"

"Uhm, well...no, not really. I just thought that since we're all....co-workers and-"

"Tony, stop stuttering. Come on Jethro, let's go. I'm desperately in need of a long weekend and a foot rub," Kate said, rushing back into the bullpen. They put on their coats and Kate followed Gibbs to the elevator.

As Kate passed Tony's desk she faintly heard him whisper something about finding out dirt on her weekend from Abby. Kate doubled back and whispered, "You do realize any 'dirt' as you call it, that you find out about my weekend is also Gibbs', right? You sure you want to know what we're going to do? Besides that, Gibbs will kill you if you start messing with his life outside the office."

"Wow. I think I just threw up a bit in my mouth that time..." Tony remarked.

She left for the elevator laughing and leaving Tony with a disgusted look on his face, like a kid who walked in on their parents, and McGee trying to stifle a laugh.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs asked when he saw the look of amusement on her face and dancing in her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she told him with a chuckle as the elevator doors shut.


	2. Surprises

A/N: Chapter 2. Hope you like it. I'm really busy with school and life this week, so I may or may not get to write and publish a new chapter. Don't worry if I don't. I'm not abandoning this. The whole 'in and out of character' thing goes as I said in chapter one's a/n. Again, reviews are awesome.

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one.

Spoilers: Not yet.

Thursday night and Friday most of their time had been spent in bed. They were reliving memories and making new ones-very good ones.

Friday afternoon, after a long hot shower, Katie and Jethro began their day. She decided later that afternoon that she would run out and do a few errands. That way, her weekend could be spent at home in peace and quiet. She didn't want to do much of anything over the weekend.

He spent his time alone wondering about his plan. He wanted it to be special for both of them, but he wanted it to showcase his feelings and him. He looked at the basement door and a smile grew on his face from ear to ear. He knew just what he would do.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Wanna go out to dinner tonight, Katie?"

"Sure. Sounds good to me. Where to though? Will I need to dress up?"

"Nah. Figured I'd go all romantic on you today and take you to our bar."

"Our bar?" Kate asked. Over the past couple of years they bar had went from being called by its original name to 'their' bar because of how important and vital it was in their relationship. Most people would gather from that idea as they were a bunch of alcoholics who regularly frequented the place, but they knew and understood its meaning. "Really? Sounds exciting. Maybe I'll meet that handsome guy again. You know who I'm talking about right? The one that I told you that should probably, maybe, more than likely worry about?"

"Ha hah. Very funny- you have a great sense of humor, but if you get to find him do I get to look for that pretty little brunette?"

"HA. Yeah, I know. People tell me that a lot, and sure. It sounds fair to me. I'm just gonna go jump in the shower again to freshen up a bit. Care to join me, handsome?"

"Don't need to ask me twice."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

They arrived at the bar around five, just in time for happy hour. They ordered their drinks and food- two bourbons and a plate of fries- and sat back in the booth they were in. Gibbs hand relaxed over Kate's casually and very naturally. It looked as if it had been created just for that sole purpose. People who saw them in their booth could see the love and tenderness they had for each other, just by looking at how they touched and looked into each other's eyes.

Kate noticed that Jethro seemed to be very eager about something, but she wasn't sure what. He wasn't one to show emotions on his face, never was and no matter what Kate did he never would be. He was still that hard ass marine who refused to show how he was feeling, and Kate was secretly happy about that- she didn't want to cause him to change who he was for her. She loved him for what he was, all of it. His eyes however, held minute traces of eagerness no matter how he may have tried to remain the cold, expressionless and professional Gibbs.

"Thanks for this, by the way," Kate told him.

"It's nothing, but you're welcome."

"What are you up to?" Kate asked him cautiously. '

"Me? I'm not at anything. Why do you ask?"

"Your eyes. Some may lie but your eyes do not lie to me, Jethro. You're very eager about something."

"Nah, just to get home with you. Figure I should steal you away before that 'good looking guy' I believe you called him, comes to steal you away from me."

She started to laugh. "Steal away, hon. I'm in the mood for boat work and Jethro, and I know for a fact you're in the mood for the same stuff."

"Sounds good. Let's go," Gibbs said and ushered her out of the bar.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

When they pulled into the driveway Kate went upstairs to change, came into the kitchen to grab a few beers and then headed into the basement. Gibbs was already down there and she could hear him getting rid of the rough parts on the skeleton as she opened the door. Kate handed him a beer and leaned on the work bench to watch him.

After she had drank half her bottle she ducked between him and the sand block to help. Together they sanded two pieces of wood in silence. The silence and the mysterious Jethro was driving her nuts, so she decided it was time to pry.

"What's on your mind? You've been really quiet."

"Sorry, Katie. Just been thinking."

"About what?"

"Me. You. Us. Stuff."

"Thanks for clearing that one up for me," she drawled sarcastically.

Gibbs chuckled and took a swig of his beer to finish off the bottle before he said anything. "I've just been thinking of these past two years. Memories and whatever. Been thinking about how closed off I was, how I still am sometimes."

Kate snorted. "Sometimes is putting it mildly. It's easier breaking into Fort Knox."

Gibbs gave that look he usually gave Tony and smirked that smirk that was reserved for his work face before he kept going. "Yeah, you're probably right. And then I was thinking of you, and how important you are, how you seem to make me open up, get rid of the walls I built up and love me. You stay with me. I don't know many people to put up with my bullshit. And I don't know if I ever found it easy to talk like this before I met you."

"Well I love you and I wanna be with you. I'm obviously going to stay, and you're a different

person outside the office. There is more to you than barking out orders and catching bastards. People just don't always see that so it's hard for you to open up, especially when you're job consists of so much dishonesty and how you've been hurt in the past. I think you just needed to find someone who wouldn't back down from that stare of yours and let you open up in your own time, like how I don't p ry into your thoughts unless I feel it's absolutely necessary. And luckily, that person who fit that criteria just happened to be me."

He smiled and said, "Luckily."

He leaned down to her height and kissed her lips, exploring everything he knew was already there. Finally, when the need to breathe became a necessity, they pulled away. He looked toward his work bench and back to his boat, then to Kate.

"Hey Katie, mind unscrewing that bottle over there on the work bench with my cell in it?"

"Sure. It didn't ring though."

"I know."

Kate went over and unscrewed the bottle. It was then that she noticed there was something besides the cell phone and screws in it. "Jethro, what else is in here?"

"What do you mean?"

Kate dumped the contents of the glass jar into the palm of her hand that was held over the bench top. Screws spilled out of her hand, but a cell phone and small box landed into it.

"Open it."

She did as she was told and her breath caught as she lifted the lid. Looking up at her was a simple but elegant gold band with a diamond sparkling from its center.

"Jethro," she breathed in a hushed voice, "is this-"

"Marry me," was all he said and she threw her arms around his neck.


	3. Upset Lives

A/N: I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THIS LENGTHY UPDATE! Life's been crazy and school has been nuts, but here you are people- more reading for you :) I hope you like it, thanks for all the reviews, they're inspiring. I'm glad you like this story, Meherm!

Disclaimer: Not mine, in the least. And the only thing I'm receiving for this story is self-satisfaction and wonderful reviews!

Spoilers: Conspiracy Theory, SWAK

The wedding had been small, mostly family, friends, co-workers from NCIS- and Tobias. They had gotten married about six months ago, six months from the night he had proposed. She had been so happy that night, she kissed him thoroughly and went to call her parents and Abby. Abby had been thrilled. Her parents were a different story, which resulted in a weekend in Indiana to convince her parents everything was okay, they were very much in love, and that they were perfect for each other. Three days later they had gotten the final blessing and were headed home with promises of attending the wedding.

The following weekend they had invited the team over for a few drinks and a barbeque to celebrate. Then two weekends later, the team had been given an extra week off. Kate decided to book another week off, after all they had lots of free days booked, and dragged Jethro and his ass all the way to Stillwater to visit Jethro's father. And while the start of the visit had consisted of a lot of grumbling, it was enjoyable after a few days and Jackson had promised to come to the wedding.

Now however, they were back to work and reality. They had been married for three months and while it was a big leap from the life of being together and being married, they were coping. It was a change for the both of them. Kate felt it was different waking up in the morning with someone else's last name and a wedding band on your finger that had never been there before. Gibbs didn't find that weird, he'd had practice waking up next to a few 'Mrs. Gibbs'- a lot of it. He was shocked that his new wife hadn't come after him with a piece of sports equipment. He was happy though, and knew that Kate would never do anything like his crazy ex-wives had. Both were happy that they were finally settling down, and even happier that it was with each other.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"We both delete on three," Kate compromised. Tony had been torturing her with that picture since he came back from his juvenile spring break in Panama City. She still couldn't get to make any sense out of it- how could a thirty two year old go spend a week with a bunch of college kids down south. And of course, while he was there Tony had been ever so nice and taken a picture of her from the wet t-shirt hall of fame- he was SUCH a good friend. Why couldn't anyone believe that? You think people would understand from his ever so gratifying actions.

"Okay."

"One," Kate counted, "two..."

"Three," they said in unison. Both looked up at each other when Gibbs computer dinged twice,

telling him that he had two new e-mails.

"See ya, Gibbs! Have a good one!" Tony yelled as he ran for the elevator.

"See you at home, hon," Kate said and followed Tony.

_Later At Home... _

"Katie, you here?"

"Basement!"

He chuckled when she called out, he was really after rubbing off on her. He opened the basement door and saw her sitting under the boat's skeleton.

"Got an interesting couple of e-mails today, you know."

"Really?" Kate asked innocently. She was trying to be completely ignorant to the fact that she knew who they were from and what they were, but she had a feeling that she was failing only slightly more than miserably.

"Yeah, really. One was nice. The other I could have done without."

"Which one?" she teased.

"You know damn well which one I'm sure. Where did you guys get them?"

"It's a long story that starts with my spring break and ends with Tony's," Kate told him. " And a little bit of help from 'Labby'.

"Feel like going on spring break anytime soon?"

"Maybe," she smiled cheekily. "Right now, I'm just interested in going to bed. I'm beat from this week we've had. You coming?"

"In a bit. Might work on the boat for a bit."

"Okay. Don't be too long," she ordered him as she kissed him goodnight and headed up the stairs.

Gibbs wondered how he was ever so lucky to wind up with a life like this.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"He's dying, Ducky." Kate sobbed into the doctor's shoulder. She really liked Tony. Sure he was annoying, sexist, a pig and an idiot ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, but that wasn't the point- well at least not now. He was her partner, a friend, a member of their team family, and he had her six as well as Gibbs, and she didn't think she could ever tell him, or even would tell him, how much that meant to her.

She heard familiar footsteps go into the glass box where she and Tony had spent the last God-knows-how-many hours. A few minutes later, the doctor's shoulder and hands that were placed on her to comfort her were replaced with familiar worn and calloused ones.

"He's not dying, Kate." Gibbs said.

She looked into his eyes and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry again. She didn't have the energy to shed anymore sadness from her tiny body.

"You're sure?" was all she could muster out of her after a bit of time had passed.

"Yes, I am. You did good today, Kate. What you did was brave- stupid, but brave nonetheless."

"Thank you. I just didn't think he should be alone, you know?" Kate answered to his hidden praise. He wouldn't let his guard down, not even for her in front of the team. But she was okay with that. He wouldn't be Gibbs if he did.

"Can we go home now? I'm drained after being stuck in that box and I'd really like to relax at home."

"Sure, investigation's over."

He possessively put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the hospital room. As they left, the hospital staff, Dr. Pitt, Nurse Emma and their team all looked at them. To the hospital staff, it looked like a fairy tale love, that they had been together forever.

The team knew better than that, however. They couldn't get over how happy they were and how they had lived without each other, even before they knew each other. Gibbs hadn't really done anything to comfort Kate but his hand on the small of her back seemed suffice. That small gesture got both of them through until they made it home, behind closed doors.

And while everyone was reveling at their love, all Kate could think about was what would have happened if things had turned out differently today, and if Gibbs had been the one to open the letter and she'd lost him to the plague. And she thought of her life without Gibbs after the times and memories they'd shared together, and she thought about how she would feel without him to fill that huge spot in her heart that was being occupied with their love for each other. And she cried a single tear and let it roll down her face.

A/N: A new update may take a while, not sure how long 'cause like I said, school/life = ridiculous. But, I do have an idea for the next chapter, it involves a lot of angst and twilight... Reviews/Opinions?


	4. Uneasy Feeling

A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS LENGTHY UPDATE! I hope you'll forgive me because this chapter is one of my longest ones. I have another few chapters in mind, but it'll be a few weeks before they're up because of school. So, read, review and enjoy ! :)

Spoilers: Twilight, lots of little conversations and quotes for characters. Sorry for some of my ignoring characters like Ducky, he should come into the next one.

Disclaimer: Not mine in any way, shape, or form! Don't sue.

Jethro woke with a start. He felt the other side of the bed for Kate but found it was empty. He turned his head to find a piece of paper on her pillow, so he picked it up and read what she had scrawled down.

_Jethro, _

_I'm gone in to work early this morning because I have a ton of paperwork to finish before the rest of you guys come in. Besides, my boss will have my head if it's not done on time! I'll see you at work. _

_Love, _

_Kate _

_P.S. I have to talk to you after, when you get in to work. _

Gibbs put the note back on the pillow. What did she have to tell him? She was okay, right? He tried to put the thoughts out of his mind as he showered and got ready for work. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get rid of that nagging gut feeling, the one telling him that something was wrong, that this was going to be one hell of a day.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The elevator bell rang and Kate looked up from her drawing of Tony. She hated to say it, but she missed him. She missed that disgusting sense of humor and his sibling rivalry to impress Gibbs. She missed Gibbs sneaking up on him, and the face that he would make when he realized that he was behind him. She wanted the X-rated Peter Pan back.

When she looked up however, it was only McGee. She had initially wished it was Tony, just to make sure that he was doing okay , but after remembering her previous dialogue with Tim and how he informed her about them 'hooking up' in Paraguay she was back to her initial don't-have- me-shoot-you-DiNozzo mood.

Shortly after McGee arrived the elevator dinged a second time and Gibbs and Tony walked out. While Kate was happy to see Gibbs she was not so ecstatic about DiNozzo. She briefly thought about telling Gibbs the rumor that Tony had started about her trying to get with Tony while in the Tropics just to see what he would do to the man, but instead she chose to ignore him.

"Gear up, we got a case," Gibbs said. "Kate, need to talk to you."

Both boys continued to the lift, Tony still in awe at the unreceptive homecoming. Kate and Gibbs

were left alone in the bullpen. When Gibbs slowed down and took in her appearance, her noticed that she looked very tired and wary.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. At least I don't think so. Why?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me. What was it about?"

"Oh. That, right. I've had this...gut feeling lately. Like something's not right, like something bad is going to happen..."

Gibbs frowned. He didn't want to worry her by mentioning the same feelings he had so he said, "Watch yourself, Katie. Just remember, we all have your six."

Kate nodded and they headed out to join the rest of the team. This was going to be one hell of a day for sure.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

They came back from the Virginia crime scene in a very frazzled state. The car at the scene had been rigged to explode and had Tony not been knocked to the ground they all would have died. Needless to say, they were not in the greatest of moods.

"What is going on? Tony almost dies from the plague, we almost all get blown up at a crime scene. Does someone have a personal vendetta against NCIS- against US?" Kate asked breaking the silence that hung over the bullpen.

"And to think you thought stuff like this didn't happen or was a coincidence before you met us!" Tony joked.

"Something's not right, I can feel it." Kate said.

"That's from hanging around with the boss too much, Kate."

Gibbs gave a glare in Tony's direction causing him to shut up. He yelled out across the room, "Work on finding out what that SOMETHING is. PREFERABLY BEFORE WE LOSE AN AGENT OR MARINE!" He paused to take a breather and calm himself. "I'm gone for coffee."

_While Gibbs Is Away_

"We've got trouble," McGee said walking over between Tony and Kate's desk.

"What was your first hint?" Kate asked.

"The two dead bodies downstairs or the explosion, McGee?" Tony added.

"No, I mean FBI trouble."

"Fornell?!" Kate said.

"We must be in worse shit that we thought," Tony said attempting to make a joke.

"Where's Gibbs?" Fornell asked coldly and professionally.

"He's not here." Kate answered in the same tone.

"Where to, Agent Todd?"

"I don't know, try his cell."

"I did, he's not answering."

Tony had been quiet but was intrigued by Fornell's behaviour. This was weird, even for him. "What's going on?"

"It's Ari Haswari, he's back in the country."

"What?!" Kate exploded. "You let that psycho back into the States without telling us?"

"He was supposed to be here helping us uncover an Al Queda cell in the area."

"What do you mean 'supposed to', Fornell?" Tony asked.

"We now think he's here for more personal reasons. He's planning on killing Gibbs." Fornell added, taking a breath as Kate's jaw dropped.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"We've got toe tell him; try him on his cell again, Kate!" Tony yelled.

"I've been trying, Tony!" Kate snapped. She was worried and angry. "Jethro, you call me back when you get this damn message, you got that?"

As Kate hung up the phone from her twentieth message, Gibbs strolled out of the elevator.

"Where have you been?!" Kate asked him as calmly as possible while at work.

"Having coffee with Ari."

"What? What happened?"

"He tried to kill me." Noting the look of concern in her eyes he quickly added, "I'm fine, Katie."

"Boss, director and Fornell want to see you up in MTAC," Tony said. "You too, Kate."

They headed upstairs and into the restricted area after going through the eye scanning procedure.

"You're being ordered off this case, Gibbs, and put under protective custody for safety," the director told him as soon as he walked through the doors.

"You mean for Ari's safety."

"Probably a good idea, Jethro." Fornell told him.

"How long was this bastard here, Tobias?"

"It doesn't matter, Agent Gibbs. You're being placed in protective custody with Agent Todd," the director interrupted.

"You sure that's safe, sir?" he asked looking at his wife.

"Wasn't sure at first, considering your relations. But I figured she protected the president and you two separate your professional and personal lives well enough so it shouldn't be a problem. If anything it should make her work harder. Right Agent Todd?"

"Of course, sir."

"You listen and follow her orders, Gibbs."

"Yes sir." Gibbs answered before he and Kate left. He waited a few moments, leaning against the rails outside before speaking to her.

"Kate, what were you thinking accepting this?"

"I _volunteered _for this, and I was thinking that I don't want to pick you up in a body bag in autopsy from Ducky."

"You volunteered? Kate, we're married! You should not be providing protection to me, never mind the fact I don't need it."

"What's that supposed to mean, Jethro? Did you forget I protected the president? I'm capable of doing this."

"It's not about your abilities. Did you forget the reason you quit the Secret Service? Did you forget what you told me about not being focused?"

Kate took a breath before continuing. This was not the time or place for fighting. She composed herself before she spoke. Finally, after what seemed like hours to her, she said, "I wasn't married to Tim and wouldn't risk my life for him half as quick as I would for you. That might sound bad, but it's the truth. Yes, we're married but the director doesn't seem to find a problem with that and thinks that it will make your protection that much better. So get over it, Gibbs."

And with that she headed down the stairs for the bullpen. "Briefing for security detail in ten, Gibbs."

He looked on after her. One thing was for sure that certainly hadn't changed since working at NCIS or marrying him- she had balls.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate woke to the sound of computers whirring. They had stayed at NCIS after because Jethro didn't feel it was necessary for the ones who would be providing his protection having to stay up and watch him build a boat all night.

When she looked around the office, she saw Gibbs sitting in his chair. The only problem was that he appeared to be dead, his throat slashed. When she turned her head to check the rest of the bullpen Ari was behind her.

She bolted from her sleep, frantically looking to make sure everyone was okay. "Gibbs!" she whispered.

"Ha, you dream about Gibbs!" Tony teased, forgetting they were married for second.

"He's my husband, Tony. Where is he?"

"Down with Abby. She found new intel. We've got to meet them down there, he just wanted to let you sleep for a bit."

She smiled at his sweet gesture. "Come on, let's go."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

_Abby's Lab_

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! You always know when I get something! It's freaky, but in a good way!" Abby exclaimed when he came up behind her.

"Whatta yah got, Abs?" Gibbs questioned placing a Caf-Pow! onto her desk.

"Thanks! Okay, so I've picked up a signal. You know how that company on the naval base in Quantico you visited was missing old missiles? Well, I picked up a signal from them."

"Where, Abby?"

"Well, I have it narrowed down to a rooftop close to the marina. I'm thinking possible terrorist attack with that ship coming in. You know the one that-"

"Yeah, Paula Cassidy's coming in on it today." Tony interjected as he, Kate and McGee came into the lab.

"Right! I almost forgot about Paula," Abby said.

"Let's go catch ourselves a dirtbag," Gibbs growled. He knew in his gut that Ari was behind this and he was ready to bring the bastard down. The team simply followed in his wake.

"Hey, Kate?" Abby called out causing her friend to come back.

"Yeah?"

"I've got a weird feeling."

"That's the aftermath of Caf-Pow!, Abby."

"No. Well, maybe. But last night I had a dream about Tony and-"

"Oh no, Abby. Not the one with the two of you at the zoo and he-"

"No, he's fully clothed in this one. But I had his blood all over me. I woke up crying, Kate, and I never cry. Never ever."

"It's okay, Abby. It was just bete noire."

"Come back safe, okay? Make sure everyone comes back safe."

"Will do," Kate answered with a smile and giving her arm a squeeze.

As she left, Abby still couldn't shake that feeling. She silently hoped everything would work out alright. "Good luck everyone. Come back safe, please."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The drive to the rooftop that normally should have taken thirty minutes took ten. Nobody said anything about Gibbs' driving like a maniac though for fear he would have mistaken them for Ari and shot them. So instead, they began unloading the car.

"McGee!" Gibbs barked.

"Yeah, boss?" McGee managed to stutter out. He was very afraid of his boss at the moment.

"Stay here and use your computer doo-dah thingy to stop those missiles. Got it?"

"Sure, got it boss."

"Tony, take the ladder. Kate and I will meet you at the top."

"Right," and off he started.

"Let's go, Kate."

"Behind you, Gibbs."

Going through the warehouse the sounds of gunfire filled the air. The terrorist cell was quite large but they managed to clear the building. They met Tony on the rooftop where they gunned down another few terrorists.

"McGee, you have that thing under control?" Gibbs yelled into the mic on his coat sleeve.

"Boss, it uh, it got shot and I uh, can't control it," McGee answered.

"I got it covered." Gibbs said.

"You know how to steer that, boss?" Tony questioned.

"Nope, but I know how to stop it," and he shot the control box.

At that moment a gunman had managed to sneak to the door, ready to shoot. He had his gun aimed at Gibbs.

"Shooter!" Kate yelled ant dove in front of him, taking the bullet and falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

Gibbs and Tony shot the man multiple times, killing him. Tony ran over to clear the area around the body and Gibbs ran to his wife.

"Katie," he cried frantically, turning her over to see her grimace and a bullet in her flack vest.

"Jethro," she smile up at him. The pain of being shot was still in her eyes.

"Protection detail is over."

"You okay, Kate?" Tony asked her.

"DiNozzo, I was just shot at point blank range. What do you think?"

"That you're not going to pilates class tomorrow?" he smartly answered, receiving a look from both her and Gibbs. "You did good, Kate."

"For once," Gibbs said, "DiNozzo's right." He bent down to help her up but stopped halfway when a voice sounded over his earpiece.

"_Boss, sniper teams you asked to be put in place have a visual of an unknown male about six hundred feet from your position. Description matches-_"

"Ari."

"_Yeah, they have a shot. You want them to take it?" _

Gibbs paused before answering, watching Tony help Kate up off the ground. "No. Bring him in, McGee. I wanna talk to the son of a bitch." Tony and Kate looked at him with questioning glances.

"_Got it. Oh, and I'd stay-"_

But his words were cut off and Gibbs stopped listening to the younger agent when a gunshot was fired from off in the distance and Kate was knocked to the ground.

A/N: Haha, sorry for this cliff hanger- I realize that I'm hated right now, but I felt it was necessary and I'd get over the feelings you have towards me. So does Kate go on to live in my AU or do I follow the show and take her out? Let me know what you think of the chapter/fic so far! I love your reviews, you're all so nice ! :)


	5. New Blood

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for this lengthy update. I have gotten a few emails from people looking for the next chapter so here it is! I hope you like it, and just so you all know, I'm working on the next chapter already. Keep your eyes open for a new update hopefully soon! Anyways, read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, blah blah blah. Just don't sue.

Spoilers: Mild Kill Ari Part I.

"Ducky! What's going on? What happened?" Abby asked the ME as he came through the automatic doors of her lab. She threw herself at the doctor, looking for reassurance in his hug.

"I'm not entirely sure, Abigail. Tony just called and told me to come in, that Gibbs would need me to be here when he arrived. You haven't heard anything, my dear?" the old doctor asked. Abby could tell that he was being sincere with his answer.

"Nothing. McGee never even called me and he usually does when something happens. Oh no, what if it's McGee? What if something happened to McGee? What if they killed McGee, Ducky!" Abby was frantic and was thinking the worst.

'Now, now Abigail. You don't know that. Don't work yourself up. If something happened to McGee don't you think you would have been informed? I'm sure everyone is fine and that they'll be here soon," Ducky said trying to calm the goth. He only hoped that was he was saying was true.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Jethro," the Director said as Gibbs entered MTAC.

'Sir."

"We have gotten the assurance of all agencies from ATF to CIA promising the take down of Ari Haswari. I'm handing the case over to the FBI."

"Sir, that won't be necessary. After his weapon was fired the sniper teams that were in place shot without any permission from me or my people."

"What? That's going to cause a problem with Mossad- but that or you are no longer my problem."

Gibbs looked at Tom Morrow carefully, taking in his appearance. He looked tired and maybe a bit relieved. "You firing me sir?"

"I've been offered a position as Deputy Director of Homeland Security."

"You'd leave NCIS, sir?"

"The agency needs some younger blood."

"So who will be replacing you, sir?" The Director looked at Gibbs causing him to say, "Not me."

The Director let out a little chuckle. "As much as I like you, Jethro, I wouldn't shoot NCIS in the head. He's your problem now, Director," Tom stated as he walked down the stairs to a person sitting in the seat.

"Hello, Jethro."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Ducky?" McGee called out as he entered the swishing doors of Autopsy.

"Ah, Timothy. How are you?" Ducky asked looking up from his task.

"I, ah, Gibbs wanted me to come check how everything is going. He-"

"I'm fine, Tim. Minus the bullet graze and dislocated shoulder, I'm just peachy," Kate interjected. She sounded unconvincing but Tim didn't bring up that fact. Ducky had been examining her for broken bones and internal damage after her fall onto the ground.

"You seem to be fine, Caitlin. Nothing's broken. You just have a dislocated shoulder from the bullet graze and the fall, but there is no serious damage. You will be sore for a while. I'd recommend a few weeks of sick leave. Try not to scare us like that again, dear," Ducky told her after his exam.

Kate tried a smile but failed. "Thank you, Ducky. I'll try."

"You really scared us, Kate," McGee said quietly. He was terrified when he had heard the shot and the story after.

"Yes, you certainly did. What happed dear?" Ducky asked curiously.

_Earlier That Day _

_A gunman had managed to sneak to the door, ready to shoot. He had his gun aimed at Gibbs._

"_Shooter!" Kate yelled ant dove in front of him, taking the bullet and falling to the ground with a sickening thud._

_Gibbs and Tony shot the man multiple times, killing him. Tony ran over to clear the area around the body and Gibbs ran to his wife._

"_Katie," he cried frantically, turning her over to see her grimace and a bullet in her flack vest._

"_Jethro," she smile up at him. The pain of being shot was still in her eyes._

"_Protection detail is over."_

"_You okay, Kate?" Tony asked her._

"_DiNozzo, I was just shot at point blank range. What do you think?"_

"_That you're not going to pilates class tomorrow?" he smartly answered, receiving a look from both her and Gibbs. "You did good, Kate."_

"_For once," Gibbs said, "DiNozzo's right." He bent down to help her up but stopped halfway when a voice sounded over his earpiece._

"_Boss, sniper teams you asked to be put in place have a visual of an unknown male about six hundred feet from your position," McGee said. "Description matches-"_

"_Ari."_

"_Yeah, they have a shot. You want them to take it?"_

_Gibbs paused before answering, watching Tony help Kate up off the ground. "No. Bring him in, McGee. I wanna talk to the son of a bitch." Tony and Kate looked at him with questioning glances._

"_Got it. Oh, and I'd stay-"_

_That had been all she had heard because she had started to feel weak, as if she was going to black out. She turned her body towards Tony, ready to hold on to him if she fell. At that same moment, she felt a pain in her shoulder; she had been shot. Kate had no idea how severe it was but she was brought to the ground from the pain and the impact. She covered the wound with her hand and could feel that a warm, sticky liquid was present in small amounts. _

_Kate looked at Gibbs; he and Tony were staring off into the distance, guns drawn and ready to fight. Chaos broke out around her- Gibbs listening intently to a third party on his earpiece, Tony on his cellular, frantically dialing numbers to what she hoped was backup and a doctor. Men dressed in black and carrying weapons came through the door leading to the roof, and since neither Gibbs nor Tony had tried to shoot them she mused that they must have been members of the sniper team. _

_She tried to sit up but a hand had her stay in place on the ground. When she looked up the arm to see who it's owner was she met face to face with her husband. Looking into his eyes she could see that right now he was her Jethro, not her boss, Gibbs. _

_He drew her in for a slight hug, careful of her shoulder that was still bleeding a bit. He held her for a moment and said to her, "Are you okay, Katie?" _

"_I'm fine, I think," she answered, trying to lie and cover up how she really felt. Truth was, she was terrified. She had never been shot at like that before. It was as if someone had been aiming for her. She thought back on who the sniper may have been for a minute, playing the activities through her head prior to her being shot at. "Was it... was it him?" she couldn't even bring herself to say his name because she thought she may get sick if she spoke the name of the bastard._

_Gibbs sighed noticing her meager fib and said, "Yeah, yeah it was him hon. You don't seem to be too badly injured though. Seems like a bullet graze that just skimmed your arm. The force of the bullet because of the distance was what knocked you down. Ducky is on his way, he's gonna look at it for you, see if you need to go to the ER or if he can fix you up." _

_She nodded her head, ready to say something when everyone turned their heads toward the sound of gunfire off in the distance. Gibbs and Tony placed their hands on their sidearms. Kate looked at Gibbs and said, "Go. I'll be fine here waiting for Ducky. Go check it out." She really wished that he would remain next to her, but he was still on the job and she was feeling physically fine._

_Gibbs gave her a look she knew too well- a look that was about to start his disagreeing with leaving her here by herself. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Kate placed a finger on his lips and clearly stated, "You are going to check it out, you know you have to. If you want, leave a couple of the sniper team members with me. Ducky should be here soon anyways." _

_He looked at her for a second, as if considering her words and realizing the reality of what had to take place. Finally, he kissed her finger as a way of saying good-bye, motioned for Tony to follow him, spoke to the sniper team boys on the rooftop and headed through the door leading down. _

_Kate sighed, and waited for Ducky. She could only hope that he would arrive soon._

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Jethro looked at the new director. He never thought he would see that face again. For a second, he was speechless and finally, after what seemed like hours to him he spoke. "Hello, Jen."

The red-head looked at him. She gave a faint smile, as if she was not sure how to react towards this man of her past. She was pretty sure Paris had flashed through both of their minds. She tried to remain professional and friendly however, and said, "Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?"

He laughed and said, "Why start lying to each other now, Jen."

"Sounds like we have a bit of a problem to patch up with Mossad."

"Yeah, sounds like you do. I on the other hand, have a team that needs to get to work and a wife that needs consoling. Excuse me, Director," Jethro said as he stood up, nodded his head as a good-bye gesture and left MTAC for Autopsy. He could only imagine how Kate was feeling.


	6. Tension and Pain

A/N: Another chapter and more to come. Read, review & enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Spoilers: None really, I don't think.

Jethro walked through the whooshing doors of Autopsy to see a broken Kate. She seemed to be doing a somewhat sufficient job of masking her emotionally upset self from McGee and Ducky but as soon as he walked through the doors Gibbs could sense that she was hurting on the inside. As he made his way closer to her, he could hear her completing her recollection of the day for Ducky and McGee. Ducky had placed a reassuring hand on her uninjured shoulder and McGee had uttered a 'Sorry Kate' to her.

"It's fine, Tim. Not much anyone could have done about it. I just hope they the bastard's caught, and soon. How many more lives is he going to try and take?"

"None." Jethro said, walking up to her on the table. "Sniper teams shot him. He tried to get away after firing at you and they took off after him. Wouldn't drop his weapon so they shot him. That was the gunshot we heard."

Gibbs looked to Ducky and McGee. He stared down at them for a few seconds, Ducky left saying he needed to talk to Mr. Palmer about some autopsy file and McGee sputtered on about needing to see Abby.

Finally, Katie and Jethro were left alone. She looked broken to him. He looked bloodthirsty to her. They stayed like that, staring at each other for a few minutes.

Kate started to cry. Through her tears she managed to take a breath and ask the infamous question, "Why did he shoot at me? How come he never shot at Tony, or McGee, or you? Why did he target me?"

Gibbs held her while she cried. He rubbed soothing circles across her back and whispered in her ear, "I don't know, Katie. I really don't know."

"You don't know? What's your famous gut telling you, Gibbs? Why did I need to take two bullets?"

Hearing those words from her mouth hurt him. It sounded as if she was blaming him for what had happened. Maybe it had been his fault. Maybe if he hadn't shot Ari, or threatened him he wouldn't have tried to take out Kate. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He couldn't- she was just stressed and asking questions that many of his team must have had. "I- I don't know. I really don't know. All I know is that Mossad is video conferencing with our Director. And they

are not happy that we killed one of their agents."

Kate looked up at her husband. Was it just her or did he sound defeated ? "I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...what's Tom saying about it all?"

He gave a weak attempt at a smile to her. "Tom's not dealing with it. We have a new director. By the way, how'd you get here anyways?"

"Sniper team thought that it was unsafe for me to remain at the rooftop so they drove me here to see Ducky instead of him coming to see me. Who's the new director?"

"Old acquaintance."

Kate was tired and not in the mood for guessing games. "Just tell me his name, Jethro."

"Her name is Jenny Shepard. I was partners with her on a need to know undercover op in Paris back in the 90s. Want to go introduce yourself?"

Kate felt a pang of jealousy go through her. She had been in college while he was over in Paris with their new director. On an undercover op- need to know. In Paris. That was never a good thing. Kate faked a smile and said, "Sure. Help me off this."

Gibbs grabbed her good arm and eased her off the metal table. He had a mental image of her lying on the slab after an autopsy. That image was very close to happening today. He shoved the image out of his mind and guided Kate to the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. Things were about to get interesting.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"I realize that, but we believe that he attempted to shoot one of our agents on another rooftop. The actions taken were a necessity when he did not lower his weapon at the request of the sniper team we had in place for the safety of our agents." Jen had been director for less than 6 hours and was already into a pissing match with the deputy director of Mossad.

She noticed that Jethro had entered the restricted area with his hand on the back of a brunette. Wife? She thought to herself and a pang of sadness had washed through her. She had missed him after Paris. Regretted leaving him, and thought of what could have been numerous times. She pushed the feeling out of her body. This was not the time or the place to pity herself and think back on old memories. She put on a professional facade once again and turned to the big screen.

The Deputy Director of Mossad was talking to her. "I will be sending his con-"

"Go ahead and send her, I'll tell her the same thing I told you. I have some things here that need tending to so I'll finish this conversation with the Officer you are sending or with you later," Jen said and signaled for the video feed to be cut.

"How can I help you Special Agent Gibbs?" the director asked as professionally as possible.

"Special Agent Kate Todd, Ma'am," Kate introduced herself, cutting Gibbs off. She stuck out her good arm to shake hands with the director, who complied and took it. The first thing Kate had noticed was their new director was a red head. The first thing the director noticed was the ring on her left hand. Wife...

"Director Jenny Shepard. How are you feeling, Agent Todd?"

"It's Kate, Ma'am. I'm doing okay, considering the circumstances," Kate politely told the woman. She couldn't help but wonder about the past relationship between her and Jethro. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to head home for the night. It's been a stressful day."

Jethro grabbed her hand and was about to leave with her when Jenny said, "Gibbs could I talk to you for a second?" Gibbs and Kate looked at each other, he squeezed her hand and she told him she'd meet him in the bullpen before leaving.

When Kate was gone Gibbs said, "What is it, Jenny?"

She bit back a smile at her old name. "Mossad is sending Ari's control officer to talk with us. They're not happy about the loss of their agent."

"Fine. We'll deal with it when she gets here. Anything else?"

"No. You're free to go," Jenny told him. He started to walk towards the door when she sang out after him. "Jethro."

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping in the middle of the stairs.

"You really love her, don't you?"

Gibbs looked at her before answering. "Yeah, Jenny I do. More than anything," and he continued out of the room to the bullpen.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The drive home had been quiet. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding her hand, lazily drawing circles with his thumb. When they got home she went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She tried to open it but realized it was impossible with one arm. She looked at her husband who was stifling a laugh.

"Stop laughing and come open it," Kate said almost pleadingly.

He walked over to her, took the bottle to open and handed it back to her. She took a long swallow and laid it on the counter. She stood still for a moment, not moving, not speaking, her breathing barely audible.

Gibbs took this as a cue to say something. "You had me worried today."

Still no answer.

"I almost stopped breathing when I went to turn you over first and then when you fell after...and I..."

"I don't understand. I just...why would he...I feel so vulnerable, and like it's my fault- like it's something I did. I hate it. And I'm angry and blaming things on you and I just...I don't understand."

Gibbs took her and held her in his arms. "It's okay, Katie. That's expected. No one blames you or is mad at you."

"I'm sorry. For the way I'm acting."

"It's okay, hon."

Kate buried her head in his shoulder and Gibbs could feel little wet puddles soak through his shirt against his skin. "I just don't understand."

He placed his cheek against her head. "I promise you I'll figure out why. I promise," Gibbs told her with determination coating his voice. She continued to cry softly and he held her for a long time.


	7. Police Work

A/N: This chapter is a long one. Hopefully it makes up for the long update! We're getting close to the end though... I think.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Spoilers: Kill Ari 1 & 2

Tony entered the bullpen early that next morning. He figured it would have been better for his health if he was found working and making some progress on his report before his boss came in. He really didn't want to cause any trouble today because he realized that the next few days would be very stressful for Kate and Gibbs. Hell, Tony was stressed and he hadn't even been the one who had gotten targeted.

He looked across the open area to Kate's desk, and for a moment he involuntarily began imagining Kate being killed. And one thing led to another and eventually he was picturing her naked. 'I shouldn't be doing this', Tony thought to himself, 'but I just can't help it.'

Tony was interrupted of his imaginary ogling of Kate with the sound of a female voice. Trying to cover what his actions were he hit the speaker button on his phone saying, "I'll call you back," attempting to come across as just ending a phone conversation.

"What are you doing?" the stranger asked him. She was somewhat rugged looking with khaki pants on and her wild dark hair pushed off her face with a bandana.

"Hi. I was just-", Tony started but the woman cut him off.

"Having phone sex?" she asked, amusement in her voice.

"No. I was just...playing charades?"

"On the phone?"

"Yeah, my partner and I were coming up with quotes for Saturday night," Tony lied feebly. He gave himself a mental head slap figuring that would be what Gibbs would do right now; he was a seasoned investigator, he should be able to lie easily. Yet, here in front of this woman he could not do so.

The stranger raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. She spoke slowly saying, "You play charades on Saturday nights?"

Tony, trying to cover his ass answered quickly. "To kill time before I go clubbing. Who are you?"

"Ziva David, Mossad," she answered showing him her ID. "I'm here to see Special Agent Gibbs."

"Well, how do you know I'm not Gibbs?"

Ziva looked at him questioningly again. "Gibbs." From her tone he could tell she didn't believe him. Damn, he really had to work on the lying bit.

"He's not here right now. He should be here shortly though. Anything I can do for you until he gets here?" Tony asked.

"No. I'm here to talk to him about Ari Haswari. I'm his- sorry- I was his control officer and I want to speak to him about his previous encounters with him as well as what happened on the rooftop."

Tony noticed an edge in her voice as she spoke about the rooftop. Feeling the need to defend his boss and mentor he spoke again. "Hey, what happened yesterday was not his fault. Ari shot at one of our agents and the sniper teams shot him. Either way, he'd be dead by today anyways."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" she asked.

"'Cause, everyone wanted the bastard dead. If he had - " Tony stopped. He couldn't finish what he wanted to say because three people walked out of the elevator at that time. Two of them he knew- Kate and Gibbs, both holding hands. The third person was a red head he hand never seen before but would sure have liked to get to know her. This red head apparently knew Ziva though. Both females approached each other and gave them kisses on each cheek and saying Shalom. Ziva had called the red head 'Jen'. What was she doing here?

Tony, Kate and Gibbs met at Gibbs' desk. "Who's the red head boss?" Tony asked.

"Jennifer Shepard, Director," Gibbs answered him.

"Director of what?" Tony asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. Tony really was clueless sometimes. She responded with, "NCIS, Tony," and his jaw dropped. Kate ignored it and asked, "Who's the one with you?"

"Ziva David. Here to talk to the boss about Ari and the rooftop. Apparently, Mossad doesn't believe our reports."

At that moment, Jen and Ziva walked up to the desk they were all surrounding. The new director took the initiative to begin the conversation.

"Gibbs, Kate, Agent DiNozzo, this is Officer Ziva David from Mossad. She's here about Ari."

Kate visibly shuddered at the mention of the name and Gibbs unconsciously placed an hand on her arm. It didn't go unnoticed by everyone else.

The Director paused before continuing. She still had feelings for this man after so many years although she didn't want them. Seeing how much he loved this woman and how much she loved him hurt her in ways she didn't want to experience. She didn't want to cause trouble either.

Looking from Ziva to Jethro, Jen said, "She wants to talk to you about Ari and yesterday's activities. Mossad sent her since she was Ari's control officer."

Gibbs looked at Ziva for a minute. Finally, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding he spoke to her. "Come on, let's go to the cafeteria to talk."

Ziva nodded and headed off. She stopped when she realized she was by herself and had no idea where she was headed. "Just where exactly..." She had let her words trail off when she saw Gibbs and the other woman, Kate, standing together talking. She could vaguely make out what they were saying.

"You sure you'll be okay here?" he asked her.

"Jethro, I'll be fine. I think I might go see Abby for company later when I get my report done. I ah, I need to talk to her."

They stood looking at each other, surrounded by Agent DiNozzo and the Director for a few more seconds before he took off towards the Israeli saying, "With me, Officer David."

When the two were out of sight, Tony went back to work at his desk and McGee came flying in to the bullpen. "Sorry I'm late, but I got tied up at the coffee shop and then traffic was a nightmare. I had to-"

"Don't worry about it, McGee," Kate told him. She noticed that Jen was heading out of the bullpen to go back to her office. She called out to the woman. "Ma'am. I'd like to talk to you for a bit in private."

Jen nodded her head and motioned for Kate to come with her. The two women left the bullpen leaving to very confused male agents sitting at their desks.

"Hey, Tony? Who's the red head?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Gibbs and Ziva had been sitting down at a table in the cafeteria for about five minutes and neither had said anything. Gibbs simply sat there drinking a coffee he hated and Ziva watched him.

"Are we going to talk or just sit here?" Ziva finally asked breaking the silence.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"For starters, what the hell happened on the rooftop yesterday and who gave orders to shoot."

"Ari had his weapon aimed at us. Agent McGee radioed me, shot was fired at Kate. The sniper teams we had in place mentioned they saw a male shooter fixated on us and it was Ari. They shot without a go from us. Myself and Tony took care of Kate after she fell from being shot at. Tony called for help and that was it. Sniper teams came and the FBI took care of some stuff too I think. I left with Tony to go check out some things because we had heard gunshots being fired a few minutes later. Turns out he wouldn't put his weapon down when the sniper teams asked him to."

"If Ari was the sniper don't you think he would have spotted the sniper teams and shot them?" Ziva asked trying to defend Ari.

"He didn't want to draw attention to himself and he wasn't out for them. Ari shot at Kate to try and make me suffer. I'm almost sure of it."

"Why would he do something like that?"

Gibbs paused and raised an eyebrow at the female. "You tell me. You're his control officer. You should know what he knew about me and my team. You should know what his plans were. Mossad will probably get angry if you don't."

Ziva glared at Gibbs before she continued. "I had done dossiers on all of you for Ari. He knew details of your life as well as the members of your team."

"You found out about my first wife?"

Pause. Ziva looked up and said in a voice so low Gibbs had to strain to hear. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Well, we know why he tried to take out Kate don't we," Gibbs said. Just then his phone rang and he answered it, never taking his eyes off Ziva. "Yeah, Gibbs." Pause. "Got it, I'm on my way."

Ziva looked at him curiously.

"Our forensic specialist has info on the gun found with Ari. Care to join me?"

Gibbs walked off before Ziva could even answer and he didn't stop until he got to the elevator to hold the door for her.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Whatta yah got, Abs?" Gibbs asked as he entered the lab.

"Woah! You really have to stop sneaking up on me like that!" Gibbs glared at Abby. "Okay, never mind. You're not in the joking mood but the get-to-the-point mood. That's -"

"Abs."

"What? I was getting to the point! So, Ari left his...who is this?" Abby asked stopping herself in mid sentence.

"Ziva David. Mossad. Continue."

"Um, okay. Well, Ari didn't police his brass so I was given a couple of metal jackets. I'm positive that one of those shot McGee's computer that he was using to control the missiles for the attack. The other bullet that grazed Kate wasn't found and it could have went on for who knows how far afterwards, so I can only hypothesize that it was the bullet that shot Kate. But, given the fact that the bullet that shot McGee's computer came from the gun found with Ari, there is a very, very, very good chance the bullets are from the same weapon. Like ninety-nine point nine percent sure! You know I never really got the whole point nine thing, 'cause it seems like it should be-"

"Abs," Gibbs cut in giving her another glare.

"Sorry bossman."

"Thanks, Abby. You did good," Gibbs told her with a kiss on the cheek. He turned around to leave when Abby called out to him.

"But Gibbs! I found more!"

Gibbs turned around and walked back to the goth at the desk. "What is it?"

"The weapon that Ari used. The FBI database gave me six weapons whose rifling patterns fit the bullet you recovered. I've been able to eliminate all but three; two SWAT weapons, the Tango-51 and the Bravo-51 and this-"

"My old friend. The Marine M 40A1 Sniper Rifle."

At that moment, McGee entered the lab to see if Abby had needed any help. He saw Gibbs pick up the Marine M40A1 sniper rifle and said, "Looks sweet the way you hold that thing, boss."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, it means-"

"I know what it means, McGee. You think Ari looked sweet when he shot Kate?"

"Well," Abby started, "my vote is on the Tango-51 or Brave-51."

"McGee, check all sales on those two rifles in the past six weeks in the Tristate area. Check the Bravo first," Gibbs ordered the probie.

"Got it, boss."

"Why are you checking the Bravo-51 first?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs and Abby looked at her, both almost forgetting she was in the room.

"Gibbs, what are you not telling me?" Abby asked.

Gibbs paused and looked at both women before speaking. He then looked at Abby and quietly said, "You know what a sniper calls a Bravo-51, Abs?" Abby shook her head so Gibbs continued. "A Kate."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"So, what's on your mind?" Director Shepard asked Kate as she closed the door to her office.

"Well Ma'am, I heard through the grapevine that there was an opening for a new position here in D.C. as head of a department," Kate started. She was a little nervous since she hadn't spoken to anyone about what she was talking about. She hated the idea of being a target though and she felt it was necessary.

"Oh? What department might that be?"

"Profiling, Director. As you may or may not know, I worked with the Secret Service on the Presidential detail for a few years before joining NCIS. I was trained as a profiler and often use the training in this job."

"Yes, I read that in your personnel file. Why do you want to change your position though, Agent Todd?" the director asked her. She had thought that Kate was happy with her position and especially with the team she worked with. "What does everyone else think about this?"

Kate took a deep breath before speaking. She smiled a sheepish smile and then her face went blank. "I don't want to be a target anymore. I'm...this sounds stupid since I've been an NCIS agent for two years and know anytime I walk out that door I'm a target...but I want to have a more settled life, one where I can go home on time, spend time with family, be a little more at ease. And no one thinks anything about this because I haven't told anyone yet."

"Not even Jethro?" the director asked surprised. She felt sorry for the young agent, she had never experienced being a target the way Kate had, and from the reports she was reading about the incident that happened two days ago, it was no wonder she wanted security. It truly seemed that Ari had been going after her.

"No, not even Jethro. I figured I'd surprise him and talk to him about it later; things are just too hectic right now."

"Well Kate, there is a job position open for the head of the profiling team. It needs a good team leader and someone who knows what they're talking about it. They need proper training and guidance. I do believe that you have all those qualities and that working under Jethro for so long and being trained by some of the best has put you ahead of the game. Tell you what, let me have a look at some papers and stuff like that and I'll let you know by the end of the day if you have the job. Right now, it seems that you should have no problem with competition. As I said, you're way above the rest of the league."

"Thank you, Director Shepard."

"You can call me Jenny in times like these, Kate," the older woman told her and smiled. Kate and Jenny could feel a sort of friendship blooming between them.

Kate got up to leave and stopped when her hand was on the doorknob. "Jenny, I have a question. Were you and Jethro ever....more than partners....in Paris I mean? It seemed like there was something between you two..." Kate trailed off.

"He told you about Paris?"

"Just that it was a need to know undercover op. I took it that I didn't need to know."

"I see. We were close I guess you could say. He didn't fit into my five point plan though so I told him I had to go. My career always came first. We're simply friends now Kate, what happened was a long time ago. You don't have to worry about anything. He loves you. Told me so himself, said he's never been happier. And you know what?" Jenny asked.

"What?"

"I believe him."

Kate smiled and said, "Thank you...for everything, and if you'll excuse me I have a report to finish," and she left the room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Why don't you visualize her naked?" Kate asked Tony. "Does she intimidate you?"

"Woman hasn't been born yet that can intimidate Anthony DiNozzo."

"You're forgetting your mother."

"Mothers don't count," Tony told her.

"And that lawyer, Marla?" Kate teased.

"Divorce Attorney," he stated,"worse than mothers."

"Well, Ziva's not your mother, she's not a divorce lawyer. She definitely intimidates you."

"Does not," he fought back.

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too," Kate whispered to him.

Tony couldn't answer because Gibbs was stepping off the elevator.

When Gibbs returned to the squad room with Ziva, Kate was working on her report and Tony was playing some game that was against regulations.

"Still at your report, Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, I just started it not too long ago. I had to talk to the Director about some things."

Gibbs gave her a questioning look but she ignored it. He gave her a hard look before he spoke again. "Tony, you not have enough work to do?"

"No, boss....I mean, I have lots of work to do. I have a report that you're probably going to want me to rewrite." Glare. "I mean, a report that you're going to ask me to rewrite." Glare. "I mean, a report that I am rewriting right now."

"Good. Finish up soon. I want to talk to all of you once we get all our evidence sorted out. Miss David, Deputy Director of Mossad was talking to our Director, she called me and said he wants to video conference with you."

Tony looked up with a sparkle in his eye. "Ooh, Deputy Director David. Wouldn't be Daddy, would it?"

Ziva looked at him, slightly annoyed. "David is a common Israeli name," and she took off up the steps.

"McGee, how's everything coming along? Find anything linking Ari to the Bravo-51s?"

McGee looked up at his boss for the first time since he entered the bullpen. "Not yet, boss. I have another dozen sales or so to run through. And then, there is the possibility that he paid with cash."

Gibbs stared him down making the young agent stutter.

"I'll, ah, I'll work on it some more and find ah, find if he bought the Bravo 51. If not, I'll um, start the ah, Tango 51."

"I want it in 30 minutes, McGee. Kate, conference room, now," Gibbs ordered and he stalked off the metal box.

Kate followed behind him and just made it before the doors closed on her. "Yeah?" Kate asked him as he flicked the emergency brake switch.

"What did you have to talk to Jenny about?"

"Just some stuff about the case. Why?"

"You're a bad liar, Katie."

"I'm not lying. I had to talk to her about some stuff relating to the case."

"Like?" he pondered.

"Need to know, and you don't need to know," she said, using some of his words on him.

Gibbs stared at her for a few seconds. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. Really."

"Okay. Listen, I found out some stuff about the case."

"Like?"

"Like why he targeted you."

Kate took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Let's hear it."

"Ziva had done dossiers on all of us for Ari. She knew personal details on all of us. She knew where Tony went to school, how you used to protect the President...about my first wife and daughter."

"No. He...he wouldn't do that would he?"

"Why not? He was a bastard. He wanted to make me suffer again so he tried to take you away from me. Katie, if you hadn't fallen when you did...I'm sorry. I made you a target and-"

"Jethro, it's...it's okay. It's not your fault. I'm okay now," Kate told him and gave him a brief hug. Then she flipped the switch telling him, "I need to get my report done so I can go see Abby."

The rest of the elevator ride was silent and when they exited the elevator, Tony and McGee were still hard at work. Both agents sat down at their desk finishing some paperwork. Kate stood up and passed a folder to Gibbs after some time had passed. "I'm gone to see Abby. Call us when you figure something out."

McGee watched her head off to the lab. He looked at Gibbs and finally said, "Is she okay, boss?"

"Yeah, McGee. She'll be fine. You on the other hand are going to be out of a job if you soon don't figure out those sales!"

"Got it, boss," and the computer geek was back to work. Tony wouldn't even look up for fear of being mauled by the angry man. This was certainly a long couple of days.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Hey Abs."

"Kate!" Abby shouted, running to hug her friend but being careful of her shoulder.

"Anything new and exciting?" Kate asked.

"Besides what happened lately? No. I have no idea what else to do, Kate. I've done so many tests and run so many traces and I just, I-"

"Abby," the brunette cut in, "it's okay. You've done great. I have a question though. Why is Jethro having McGee check out Bravo-51s?"

"He didn't tell you?"

Kate shook her head no.

"Oh, well, I don't know if I should-"

"Abby, please?" Kate pleaded. The desperate look in her friend's eyes made Abby cave.

"Okay. I managed to find six weapons that matched the striations of the bullets and brass found. I narrowed it down to a Tango-51, Bravo-51 and a Marine M 40A1 Sniper Rifle, which is what Gibbs shot in the Corps. I had placed my money on the Bravo or the Tango and he made McGee run the Bravo-51 first because a sniper calls it a...a-"

"Spit it out please, Abby."

"A Kate. They call it a Kate," Abby told her. Kate's whole face fell at those words and Abby couldn't rush over to her fast enough. "It's okay, Kate. Gibbs is gonna protect you and make sure that Mossad knows what really happened. None of this is your fault at all."

"Thanks, Abby."

Just then, Abby's lab phone rang. "Lab," she answered. "Yeah, okay. We're coming."

Kate looked at her and said, "They've got something," and she took off with Abby at her heels.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

When the two females entered the bullpen, the team, the Director, Ducky, and Ari's control officer were already there.

"McGee found a sale of a Bravo-51 and traced it back to Ari. He paid with a credit card at a store in the Tristate area 5 weeks ago. For those of you who don't know a Bravo-51 is also called-"

"A Kate," Kate filled in.

The entire group looked at her for a second before Gibbs continued. "Yeah. Ari wanted to try and get at me by taking out those who were closest to me. Since Kate and I are married, he went after her first to cause me the most pain. He used the same bullets with a moly-coated brass that I used when I was a sniper in the Corps to increase his accuracy. Abby proved all that with her tests."

"Question. Why did he use a credit card if he knew that it could be traced back to him?" Jenny asked.

"He wanted it to be traced back to him. He set us up. He set up the terrorist attack so that we could be stationed on the rooftop and he could take Kate out. He set me up. He wanted to be found out."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Ziva said, "I'm going to need copies of all your findings and reports to bring to Mossad. They'll want to see proof on paper. As for me, I believe you. I- I apologize on behalf of Mossad for the trouble that has been caused. Ari was off the line-"

"Out of line," DiNozzo quickly corrected and received a few glares from the people in charge.

"Whatever. He was causing turmoil. I will escort his body back to Tel Aviv and will deliver the findings to my Director." She turned to Jen and told her goodbye, nodded to the rest of the crew and went to MTAC to talk to the Deputy Director again.

The rest remained as they were, allowing the feeling of the end to sink in. They had done it. They had proved that Ari was a nut job and he would not be able to harm them ever again. Jenny, who was standing next to Kate whispered in her ear, "Congratulations."

"What?" Kate asked.

"You got the job," Jenny told her. "Let me know when you're ready to start. I'll have you ready to be settled in."

Kate smiled an appreciative smile to her and the red head walked back towards her office.

"Well. Looks like someone has new friends in high places," Tony teased.

"Shut up, Tony," Abby and Kate said simultaneously.

" What was all that about though?" Gibbs asked her. He had noticed the secrecy between the two females, and how Kate had not told him about their conversations.

"Um, I...I'm the head of the profiling team."

"What?!" everyone yelled at her.

"I am the head of the profiling squad. And before anyone says anything, I need this. I need change. I'm not leaving, I'll still be in the building and everything but I...I just need change."

No one spoke for a bit. Finally, Ducky being Ducky told her, "Caitlin my dear, no one blames you for needing change after the past few days you've had. Maybe it's for the better. Just make sure you still come and visit this old doctor during your breaks."

Kate laughed. "Of course, Ducky. I'll come see you everyday."

"It's been a long few days, I need to get home to mother. She's probably after driving her nurse mad. If you'll excuse me," Ducky said and waved goodbye to the team.

"It's been a long few days for everyone. Go home," Gibbs said. He picked up his coat and Kate's and he headed down to the parking garage. Neither of them spoke on the way home. When they finally entered the doors he said, "Profiling Squad, Kate? When were you going to tell me."

"I just found out that time. I was going to tell you when I told you."

"That's what you were talking to Jen about wasn't it?"

"Yes. Jethro, you have to understand. I feel like a target. Every time I would go to walk out those doors to a case again I would have felt like a target. Do you know what that feels like?"

No answer.

"It's scary. I want to feel like I have a normal life again. This is the only way I felt I can be normal again." Tears were starting to build up between her lids but she would not let them fall.

"Kate. I would have made sure you were safe."

"What if we came across someone like Ari again? Someone out to make you suffer? I can't deal with another episode like this. I'm sorry. It's what I have to do."

Gibbs paused for a few moments and took some deep breaths. "You sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I can't make you stick with field work if you don't want to. The team won't be the same without you."

"I'll still be working with you. I'll profile psychos for you whenever you need me."

Gibbs chuckled. "Promise?"

"Ha. I promise, Jethro." She leaned toward him to give him a hug and a kiss. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed."

"I'll be up in a bit."

Kate went upstairs and got in the shower. Jethro stayed downstairs playing the past few days in his head, thinking of how things could have played out differently yet again. Finally, sick of his imagination and desperate to put it to sleep he headed upstairs for bed. Kate was just finishing drying her hair and was getting into bed when he came into the room. After both of them climbed into bed, Jethro placed a protective arm around her waist. When he felt her breathing even out he settled down to go to sleep too. He placed a kiss in her hair and started to drift off himself. For the first time in what felt like weeks, Katie and Jethro went to sleep feeling happy and safe.


	8. Family

A/N: Hi all! I am back after quite the lengthy vacation. I didn't mean to go MIA on you guys however, my summer was taken over by work, my social life, and Gone With the Wind (seriously an amazing book which I recommend reading!) Anyway, my vacation and writer's block are over (for now) and I have another chapter for you guys. I'm not all that pleased with it but I put it up anyway. Let me know what you think. You're reviews are always awesome. =]

Spoilers: Honor Code

Disclaimer: Not mine, at all. I'm just playing with them for a bit and then I'll give them back.

"Gear up, we have a missing person. Coleman Park Carousel in Arlington," Gibbs barked into the squad room. It had been a month since Kate had moved to the Profiling Department, and a month since Ari had been killed and an Internal Affairs Investigation was completed. Things seemed to be moving along smoothly for all. Kate was doing well in her new position; Tony, McGee and Gibbs seemed to be coping without her on cases; the new director seemed to be marking her territory and fighting with hard headed agency directors as if she did it all her life.

"A child?" Tony asked.

"Father," Gibbs corrected as he loaded his Sig and picked up his coat off the back of his chair. "Lieutenant Commander Alex Tanner. Disappeared an hour ago."

"Why are we responding to this missing persons case so quick, boss?" McGee asked. This seemed a bit hinky to him.

"Special circumstances, McGee. His six year old son called NCIS. He's in the park. Alone. Waiting for us." He walked past Tony's desk and never missing a beat tossed him the keys saying, "DiNozzo, you drive."

"Oh! I think McGee wants to drive, boss!"

"Ah, you know what, Tony? I would really rather have you drive," McGee told the agent.

"Afraid you're going to run over another fire hydrant? 'Cause I'm sure that wasn't your fault. Wait it was, according to the Police report," the senior agent teased.

They were barely at work and already Gibbs was sick of Tony and McGee's bickering. "One more word you're all walking," he threatened.

Tony gave him a thumbs up and said, "You got it, boss."

Gibbs glared at him, shutting him up before the elevator doors had closed to take them to the parking garage.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

When they got to the park in Arlington, they saw the little boy sitting on a bench.

"DiNozzo. You go talk to the kid. McGee, see if you can get the security camera footage. I'm going to talk to the person in charge."

"Kate would have been better at the kid stuff," DiNozzo grumbled as he walked off.

"What was that, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing boss. Just that I was on my way to talk to the kid," he yelled over his shoulder.

When he approached the child Tony addressed him. "Zach. Hey. I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, you can call me Tony, okay? It's a smart thing to do, calling NCIS. Good boy."

Zach just looked at him.

"Alright, I know this is really scary, but I want you to be brave. Can you do that?" Stare. "Okay, I want you to think back. What happened today?"

Still no answer.

"Try to remember the details." Stare. "There's no wrong answer here."

"What do we know?" Gibbs asked as he came up behind DiNozzo.

"Nothing. I think the kid's in shock."

"No I'm not!" Zach answered. "I'm waiting for Agent DiNozzo to ask me a question."

"What kind of question was I supposed to ask?" Tony asked incredulously as Gibbs smirked at the boy.

"What I saw. Why I called NCIS," Zach answered matter of factly.

Gibbs sat down on the bench next to the child with a coffee in his hand. "What'd you see, Zach?"

"Two men were watching us. I think they kidnapped my dad."

"Describe them."

"Dark glasses, one had a military haircut, one had a shaved head."

"How old?" Tony asked.

"About your age," he answered, receiving a look from Tony. "They had I-Pods too."

Tony felt the need to clarify for his boss. "It's like a Walkman, boss."

"They were only listening in one ear, like this," Zach said and took out his earphones to demonstrate.

"We'll be back in a minute, Zach."

"Sounds like feds, boss."

"Why would the FBI leave a kid in the park after arresting his dad, DiNozzo?"

"Boss. Here's the security footage."

"Call Zach's mom. Tell her to pick him up at NCIS."

"Boss, she died in a car accident when he was two. It's just Commander Tanner and his son left. No relatives."

Gibbs let out a breath. "Call Social Services, then."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"All right, that about sums up what we need to go over for this morning. See you guys after lunch," Kate told the young probies that were sitting around a table. She had been the head of the Profiling Department for about a month now and she liked it. She liked being able to pass on the training she received from the Secret Service, but most of all she liked the hours. She especially liked how Jethro tried to come home shortly after her as much as possible. One thing was for sure though, she missed her partners and she missed the field. It wasn't the same having someone like Tony not be around her as much anymore. She almost missed having to yell at him for going through her purse- almost.

She walked down to the bullpen to see if the team was there or if they were out in the field. She usually spent her lunch break there or she would go out to lunch with Abby, Ducky, or Jethro. As she descended the steps she saw that they were all there surrounding the plasma.

"New case?" she asked as she entered the space.

"Yeah, kid called NCIS about his father going missing," Tony informed her.

"Are you serious? How old's the kid?" she asked.

"Six," Jethro told her. "What do you think about this footage?"

She watched the screen and paused a moment before she spoke. "Looks to me like pros. They probably threatened the kid's life since he went without any protests. What's going to happen with the kid? His mother coming to get him?"

"He has no next of kin. It's just him and his dad," Jethro told her. "Social Services is taking him until we straighten out this mess and find the Commander."

"Social Services? You're not serious, Jethro. The child should be in protective custody. They went after the Commander and who's to say they won't come back for him?" Kate cried.

"We have no choice. Who's gonna head the protection detail, Kate?" Gibbs asked her.

Kate looked around at Tony and McGee before she turned to her husband again. "We will."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Where are we going, Kate?" Zach asked the brunette when they got in the elevator.

"We're going to the lab. I'm going to let you meet Abby and she's probably going to watch you for a while this afternoon while myself, Agent Gibbs, McGee and DiNozzo finish some work, okay?"

All she received was a stare.

_Poor kid, she thought. This must be so hard on him. _"Don't worry," she told him. "You'll like her. Everyone loves Abby."

Kate and Zach stepped off the elevator and instantly they heard Android Lust blaring from the speakers in her lab.

"What's that?" the child asked Kate.

"Music. I think. Hey Abby!" Kate yelled over the noise.

When Abby didn't answer Kate went to turn off the music.

"Hey!" Abby protested."Oh, it's you! That was very Gibbs of you, Kate. You've been hanging around the boss too much!"

"Happens when you marry him. Anyway, this is Zach. Zach, this is Abby."

"Hey Zach! What's up?"

Kate hauled Abby aside for a moment. "Think you could watch him 'til myself or Gibbs get a chance to come get him? We're providing protection detail for him."

"Sure! No problem! Hey Zach, wanna see Major Mass Spec?" Abby said and she pushed Kate out the door.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Jethro, I need to talk to you for a minute," Kate said as she entered the bullpen.

He walked towards her and directed her to follow him to the bay window looking out at the Navy Yard.

"What's up? Where's Zach?" he questioned her.

"Lab with Abby," she responded. "I'm going to talk to the director about Protection detail. Let her in on what's happening. Then I'm going to see if I can get out of here a little earlier today, bring Zach home and get him comfortable about being in the house."

"No need. Already talked to her. She said it was probably safer than Social Services and that you were smart in suggesting it. She also told me to go home early with the kid."

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

"You're leaving something out. I can see it in your eyes." She was forever using that bit of information he taught her against him. Most of the time, it affected him the way she wanted it to. This time was no different.

"She ah, she just told me some things about the case."

"Try again, Jethro. What did she say exactly," Kate protested.

"She said that my intensity to solve the case was...unusual. She said that it had better be for more than my fear of a fatherless child."

Kate laid her hand on his arm momentarily, showing her concern and understanding. He didn't want the Commander or his child to end up with the pain and suffering he had been through when he lost Shannon and Kelly.

"You'll solve it. And soon. I know you will."

He gave her a brief nod, not wanting to let his guard down at work, but his eyes held a silent thank you in them.

"Jen said that you can leave early with us too. No point in having a protection detail ran by the both of us if we're both not there. Meet here around sixteen hundred."

"Got it, boss," she said playfully with a wink before both headed back to work.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

The drive home had been quiet. Kate and Jethro had tried to start a conversation with the boy, but it was quite difficult to draw sentences from him. He was an unusually quiet six year old. When they arrived at home, Gibbs had changed into some old clothes and said he was going to work on his boat. Kate set Zach up in the living room to watch some tv and then went into the kitchen to try and find something to eat for supper.

They all sat down to pizza which Kate had delivered from a place a few blocks away. Gibbs and Kate made small talk but Zach had still said very little. Kate had thrown Jethro many worried glances which he would answer to by squeezing her hand.

As Kate and Gibbs were clearing up from supper she whispered in his ear her concern for the boy.

"Jethro, there's something wrong with him. Maybe he is in shock and it just took a while to set in."

"Katie, he's fine. We'll just keep an eye to him. If he doesn't-."

"Agent Gibbs?" Zach interrupted.

"Yeah, Zach?"

"Could I work on your boat with you?"

"Sure thing," he told the kid. "You know where we'll be, Katie."

Gibbs and Zach spent the night talking while they worked on the boat together. Neither had said very much at first, but finally Zach started talking about things he and his dad had done together in the past. Gibbs could see that the child was wise beyond his years, and that he had been through some pretty tough times in his life. Both had seemed to run out of things to say.

"Agent Gibbs?" Zach asked after a long silence.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna find my dad, right? Everything is going to be okay, right?" Zach asked these questions with the innocence of the child that he was.

Gibbs paused before answering him. "Well Zach, there is evidence that he may have done something wrong."

"NO! It's not true. I know...know in my stomach that it's not true. My dad wouldn't hurt anyone! Ever! Promise me that you'll bring him back safe, Agent Gibbs," Zach pleaded.

Gibbs' heart broke when he heard the little boy's fear and loneliness. Finally, he looked at the boy and said, "I promise I'll do whatever I can to bring him back, Zach. I promise."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Hey Zach," Kate said to the boy who was looking out the window into the dark Navy Yard below. "What are you doing?"

"Hi Kate. Just thinking," he replied.

"About what?"

"I should have known. He was my dad's friend and I should have known that he was a bad guy. I let him trick me."

Kate gave a small smile. "You're not always going to know about stuff like that, buddy. I used to get tricked sometimes, too, when I used to do what Agent Gibbs does."

"Does Agent Gibbs ever get fooled?" Zach asked her.

"Yeah, sometimes he even gets tricked by bad guys," she told him laughingly.

"I told him some day I'm going to catch all the bad guys and put them in jail."

"I don't doubt that you will. But, Agent Gibbs has a surprise for you."

"He does?" Zach asked her. He was about to ask her what it was when he heard a familiar voice sing out his name.

"Zach!"

"Dad!" Zach screamed as he raced into his father's arms. "Daddy! I missed you!"

Gibbs came up behind Kate and placed his arm at the small of her back.

"You did good, Katie."

"You didn't do too bad yourself, Jethro. Go finish your report, I have a surprise for you at home."

"Hm, will I enjoy this surprise?" he asked her suggestively.

"I hope so," she replied. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she said good bye to leave him wondering as he went to finish his report.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Gibbs pulled into the driveway about an hour later. Kate had most of the lights on downstairs and a few upstairs and to him it seemed very domesticated. He walked in through the front door, took off his shoes and hung up his coat. He continued on into the living room where Kate sat reading a book.

"Hello, beautiful."

"Hey, handsome. Took you long enough to get home," she teased.

"Took a bit longer to do my report. Someone went and told me that they had a surprise for me and it kept distracting me from my work," he teased back.

"Was that me? I'm sorry, how thoughtless of me."

"Yeah, you seem so apologetic."

"Ha ha. There's coffee in the pot, strong stuff is on the counter. Pick your choice," she told him.

"Hm, I'm in the mood for that surprise you promised me," he told her in a husky voice.

"I didn't promise you a surprise, Jethro. I said I had one for you. And are you sure you want it already?" she questioned him.

"Yes, I am," he told her as he sat down on the couch and placed her feet on his thighs, kissing her lips and holding her hand as he did so.

"Alright then. Jethro, I'm pregnant," she said cautiously.

He looked at her, too stunned to say a word. His face was blank as she looked at him and his eyes held a mixture of emotions she couldn't decipher. She had been unsure of how he would react. Yes, they were married but she wasn't sure if they were ready for a baby. She knew that he hadn't had any kids with his ex-wives for unknown reasons, and she wasn't sure if she was completely ready herself. She wanted a child but did they want one this soon? They had only been married seven months.

"Jethro, say something. Anything. Tell me it's too soon, tell me you're scared. Dammit, I don't care what you say just speak."

"Katie, I'm sorry. It's just- I was shocked. That is quite a surprise. How far along are you?"

"The doctor told me about two months. I suspected earlier the month and made an appointment to double check. What do you think about it?" she asked him. She hadn't realized that she was nervous until now.

"How do you think I feel? I'm so happy for us. Why would you think otherwise?"

"I was just unsure, that's all. I wasn't sure if maybe it happened too soon, or if we were ready. We've only been married seven months, Jethro."

"Seven months, is that all?" he joked.

Kate hit him in the arm. "Yes, that's all. Although some days with you it feels like seven years."

He smiled at her and leaned over her torso to give her a passionate kiss. "I really am happy, Kate. Thank you. I never knew I would ever be this happy again, or so talkative."

"Haha, you had your part in this too, mister. The talking seems to be a specialty of mine...we're going to be parents. I'm going to be a mother," Kate babbled on. The feeling had started to set into her and she absentmindedly placed a hand on her small stomach.

"How do you feel about it all?" Jethro asked her.

"Honestly? I don't really know. I'm happy and feel so blessed. But at the same time I'm so nervous I just don't know what to think of it."

"That's expected. You'll be a great mother, and I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"I know. Thank you. You're going to be a great father too. I love you, so much. I'm so happy."

"I know. I love you," he told her sincerely.

Kate felt Jethro place his hand over hers, and she couldn't help but think at the wonderful little family and home they had made for themselves. Neither could wait to see what was in store on the new road they were embarking.


	9. Secrets

A/N: Hey. Sorry this upload took so long. I had no idea what to write and wasn't sure if I should continue. It didn't seem like anyone was reading, so I didn't think I should bother..BUT I had some loyal readers message me and say I should continue, so here you go. Thanks Meherm :). This chapter is for you. And just so everyone knows, if the plot goes as I think it will now, there will be more than babyfics, like cases and bad guys. Enjoy. Reviews are bliss :)

Spoilers: None, I don't think.

Kate woke the next morning to find Gibbs' arm around her waist, his hand gently resting on her stomach. She looked at the clock to see that it was 0730. She groaned, hating that she had to get ready for work already. She was so tired; Jethro had wanted to properly thank her for the new addition that they would be receiving in a few months time, so she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Something wrong, Kate?" he asked her. He knew she was tired but he decided to play the dumb and innocent card.

"You know damn well what's wrong with me this morning, bud. Don't play that card with me," she said with a serious tone. Both of them could hear the playfulness that hid beneath it, however. "Now let me get up and get ready for work. I'm actually surprised you let us sleep in this late."

"Wow. Someone's hormonal this morning. Just as a heads up, will this get worse throughout the next seven months? I wouldn't want to accidently say or do something that'll piss you off even more than you're going to be," he teased her.

"We'll see who's pissed off when I start declining those 'offerings of thanks' like last nights." Kate was only kidding, but she saw the momentary flash of worry in her husband's eyes when she said it.

Feeling satisfied that she had won that round she prodded him to get off her so she could get out of bed. Walking towards the bathroom that connected to their bedroom she said, "We wasted enough time this morning already, care to save time and the Earth with me?" She started to chuckle when he got out of bed and followed her to the shower.

"Jethro?"

"Yeah, Katie?"

"Will you still be this anxious to shower with me when I'm fat?"

He chuckled at her question and the look on her face. "Always, Kate. Always."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

After a semi-quick shower, getting ready for work and grabbing a coffee to go, Kate and Gibbs piled into Gibbs' car for work. Traffic was light and they had no trouble getting to work. After parking the car, Gibbs was about to get out of the vehicle when Kate's voice stopped him.

"Jethro, wait." Her tone was slightly nervous and he could tell something was on her mind.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering about the news, you know?"

"Oh. Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know if I want to tell them at work. And I need to talk to the director too...do you think we could wait until maybe Friday? Have everyone over for drinks instead of going out? I guess I should talk to the director today too."

"Whatever makes you happy. You want to see the director alone? "

"It's probably best if I do. Thank you anyway, though," she told him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready for work?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and they headed towards the elevator.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

They parted ways at the elevator like always. He got off on the third floor and she would continue on to the profiling department. Today however, she got off the elevator with Gibbs, saying good morning to Tony and McGee as she continued on up the steps towards Jenny's office.

"Everything alright with Kate, boss?" McGee asked as he watched her enter the doors of Director Shepard's office.

"Hey! That's none of your business, McNewsbag," Tony yelled at McGee. "That's need to know, and being the probie of the team, you don't need to know." In the same breath he turned to Gibbs and said, "Everything alright with Kate, boss?"

"Everthing's fine with Kate...McGee," Gibbs answered, ignoring the annoying antics of his senior field agent. "By the way, Tony, did you get to finish that write up you had to redo?"

Tony's head shot up like a dog. "Well boss, you see, I had a date- I mean I had this important meeting, and I got kind of bus-"

"Thought so. Finish it. Now. Or everything won't be fine with you. I've gotta run down and see Abby and Ducky about some stuff," he told them as he headed for the elevator doors that had just opened. When he reached the safety of the metal box he let out a full blown smile he'd been holding in all morning. He was going to be a dad.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Morning, Abs."

Abby looked up from her scanning electron microscope, he pigtails bouncing as she did so. "Morning, great wizard! How was your night?"

"Good," he told her as he took a sip from his coffee and passed her an extra large cup of Caf-POW!.

"Thank you...An extra large cup? Is it my birthday?"

He let out a soft chuckle. "Nope. Just a reward for all the good work you did this week."

"Thanks. Where's Kate? She usually comes to see me shortly after she gets here."

"She's with the Director." That seemed to be a sufficient answer; it didn't give anything away and it answered her question. If only Abby would leave it there...

"The Director? What's up?" Abby prodded.

"Don't know. You'll have to ask Kate that."

"Gibbs," Abby warned, "you know something you're not telling me."

At that moment, Gibbs cell phone started to ring. "Yeah, Gibbs. On it."

He gave Abby a quick peck on the cheek. "Gotta run, Abs."

Abby yelled after him as he left the lab. "I'll find out, Gibbs. I'm a scientist... a FEMALE scientist! I'll find out!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"DiNozzo, McGee grab your gear, we've got a dead marine on the I-81. Tony, you're driving, McGee call Ducky and tell him to meet us there."

"Got it, boss," both men answered.

Gibbs took out his phone and punched in a number when they reached the elevator. "Hey, it's me. I'm gone out on a case, don't know how long it's going to take. I'll call you in a bit, let you know when I'll be leaving and everything. Love you."

When he hung up the phone, both Tony and Tim looked at Gibbs, both smiling at the endearment he had used while on the phone. Gibbs sensed eyes on him. "Something you boys find funny?"

"No boss, not at all. Why would you think that?" they sputtered.

"Then quit staring." Both boys did this immediately. Man, Gibbs really loved being in charge.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Director Shepard is ready to see you now, Agent Gibbs," Cynthia told her.

Kate got up and walked into the office, closing the heavy metal doors behind her. "Morning, Director."

"Take a seat, Kate. What's up?"

Kate sat herself down in the seat across from Jenny's desk. She looked at Jenny, and then down at her hands. She thought that this would be fairly easy. Why was she so hesitant? Must be a hormonal thing, she mused.

Jenny had been watching her closely. Something was on her mind. "Kate? Is everything okay? With you, or with you and Gibbs?"

Kate answered her quickly. "Oh, everything is fine. Me and Jethro and perfect, better than perfect really...We're happy."

"That's good then. So what's on your mind. You seem distracted."

"Well, I needed to talk to you about...my job. I...I'm pregnant." Kate couldn't help but smile when she said that last part. She was so happy that she could have this child, and even happier it was with Gibbs.

"Congratulations! That's fantastic! Jethro must be thrilled. So I guess you're wondering about maternity leave and all?"

Kate laughed at the Jen's flood of questions. "Thanks you. We're both thrilled and so excited. And yes I'm wondering about how this is going to affect my position."

Jenny laughed at all her question thrown at Kate. "Sorry. It won't affect you at all. We'll have someone fill your place during your absence, and you'll resume where you left off when you return. When are you due anyway?"

"The doctor said about seven months."

"That'll work good. You can continue to work for a few more months yet I presume, and that can give me a chance to find a temporary replacement. You can let me know if you know of anyone with the requirements."

"Of course. Thanks, Jenny. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime. Pass on my best wishes to Jethro."

"Will do. Oh, and Jenny, we haven't told anyone yet. So I'd appreciate if we could keep this between me and you?"

"I understand," Jenny said with a smile as Kate nodded her thanks and Jenny closed the doors behind her.

"Well I'll be," she said aloud. "Jethro's going to be a dad."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate headed for the elevator and pressed the button to take her to Abby's lab. She hadn't had a chance to see her this morning and figured the Goth would be awaiting her arrival. Kate checked her phone during the ride down and smiled when she got Jethro's message. She smiled at the domesticity in it, and her smile doubled when she imagined Tony and McGee listening to him leave the message. She was still smiling when she walked off the elevator and into the lab. She was greeted by the sound of Android Lust blasting from the stereo.

"Why were you with the Director?" Abby demanded as soon as Kate came in.

"Morning to you too. How did you know I was with the Director?" Kate questioned although she

had a fairly good guess as to who told her.

"You're hubby was here to drop off a Caf-POW! to me. Now start talkin'," Abby said.

"You've been waiting to use the word hubby with me for a while now haven't you?" Kate asked with a smile.

Abby made a face saying, "Forever...now don't change the topic."

"Okay, okay," Kate said. "Sorry. It was about work."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Just stuff about work."

"Kate, there's something you and Gibbs aren't telling me. I'll find out. I'll use my super tuned forensic skills and I'll find out."

Kate laughed at her friend. "I'm not so sure, Abs. Anyways, I have to get back to work. See you later. Oh and keep Friday open for drinks at our place."

"I hate secrets," Abby yelled after her. "But I do love Friday night drinks!"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Gibbs walked into Autopsy a few hours after he had returned from the scene. The marine, Cpl. Fox had ran his car into another before hitting the barriers surrounding the I-81. It didn't look like foul play, but they still took the necessary action they needed.

"Whaddaya got, Duck."

"Jethro. You're early. I've just barely become acquainted with our dead corporal here."

"Tell me what you have so far then," Gibbs compromised.

"Well, deceased white male, Cpl. Fox, age 48. Died in what was presumed to be a car accident. After my brief preliminary findings, that looked to be sufficient. I believe the car accident was caused by a heart attack. His arteries were almost completely blocked by a build up of plaque, and his cholesterol levels were extremely high for his age, or any age really. I sent a sample of his blood up to Abigail for tox screens and everything just to be sure. But looking at what I know now, it seems he had a massive heart attack, lost control of the vehicle and died upon impact. His body suffered some serious damage in the crash. He struck his head on something when he hit, had a broken collar bone and managed to shatter his kneecap... he would have had quite the painful recovery and probably months of physiotherapy. You know, this reminds me of the time when I was in London. A fellow co-worker of mine was in a nasty car wreck on-"

Gibbs quickly interrupted before the old man got too engrossed in his story. "Duck, no stories right now. Thanks for the info. I've got to try and start this report. Let me know if you find anything suspicious."

"Oh yes, of course," Ducky agreed. "Jethro. You seem to be extremely joyed about something today. Of course not many could pick up on that, but I being as close to you as I am, can see it clearly."

"It's just a good day today, Duck. By the way, keep Friday night open if you can. Me and Kate decided to have drinks at our place instead of going out."

Ducky looked closely at the younger man. "I think there's more to it than that, but I'll let you tell me in due time...and I never decline an offer of good Scotch and good conversation with good friends."

"See you after," Gibbs said as he left Autopsy.

Ducky watched Gibbs leave through the automated doors and head into the elevator. "There is something up with that man, Corporal. I'm not sure what though. Anyways, let me tell you about my fellow co-worker. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. It was in 1972, or was it 1973?"

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate walked into the bullpen around 1730. She had a very successful but busy day reviewing a few cases, scheduling a few training sessions and having a meeting with a few people from the profiling department. She was tired of working and decided it was time to shut down and go home for the day.

When she walked into the bullpen, Tony was playing some unauthorized game he had on his computer and Tim was typing away furiously on his keyboard- more than likely finishing up to go home. Her husband had his head down, engrossed in the report he was reading.

"Ready to go home, Kate?" he asked.

Maybe he wasn't as engrossed as he seemed to be. "Yeah. Whenever you are. How did your case turn out after?"

"Had a heart attack, got in a car accident. He kicked the bucket pretty quick," Tony intervened.

"Glad to see you're so enthusiastic about it Tony. Never met someone with that much compassion and class before," Kate said, shooting him a dirty look.

Tony winked at her. "I like to think it's a natural trait of mine. Really attracts the chicks."

"What chicks? Amanda? That transvestite you played tonsil hockey with?" she asked him innocently. Gibbs couldn't help but smirk.

"NOT funny, Kate."

"Actually Tony," McGee objected, "I thought it was really funny."

"Who asked you, McDweeb?" MCGee answered him with a glare.

"Come on, Kate. I'm ready to go. Have that game off your computer by tomorrow morning Tony, or I'll be playing the pink slip game," Gibbs stated as he shut down his computer and filed the case report in his desk. He grabbed his coat and took Kate's arm and escorted her to the elevator. Before they reached the doors, Gibbs yelled back at them. "Friday night, our house, drinks. Be there."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate and Jethro piled into their car, both anxious to go home.

"You're very demanding, you know that?" Kate told him.

"That's why you love me so much isn't it."

Kate couldn't help but laugh at the statement. "Of course it is, dear." Pause. "I talked to Jenny today."

"And?"

"It's not a problem, I'll work another few months and then I'll have the same position when I come back. She said to pass on her best wishes."

"That's good then. How are you feeling?" he asked. He was so caring, she realized, it was a shame he didn't let everyone see it, but always hid behind the bad-ass cop/marine image.

"Great. Overwhelmed. Excited. Thankful...In love." When she spoke the last words, she looked at him.

Gibbs took one hand off the steering wheel and took her hand in his. "I love you too. I'm so happy that we're having this baby."

"Me too. I'm sort of scared though, about being a mother. Were you afraid when Kelly came?" she asked in a voice so low he barely heard her.

He paused before answering her and she wondered if she had upset him. "Yeah. Maybe a little now that I think about it. You'll be a great mother though, Katie. I know it. You'll love this baby so much, and you'll take great care of them now and after they're born."

"You'll be an excellent father, and I know you'll do the same."

He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss before setting it down again. They rode in silence for the majority of the ride remaining. Gibbs broke the silence as they entered their driveway.

"Did you tell Jen not to say anything about the baby?"

"Yeah. I did. She said not a problem, so now it's just telling the team. She's a good friend, you know Jethro."

"Yeah. Think you can make it to Friday?"

"Haha. I wasn't sure at first, but after seeing Abby's reaction to everything I think it's worth the wait. She's trying so hard to figure out the secret," Kate said laughingly.

"Ducky expects something too, but he's gonna try and wait it out," Gibbs told her. "Come on, let's go get something to eat. You and that baby must be starving."


	10. Rematches

A/N: Hi all. Sorry this took so long, but I was stuck on what to write and then I couldn't upload my story! So, here you go. And don't worry, there will be some action in the next chapter, I promise!

Spoilers: None, I don't think.

Kate woke the next morning to an empty bed and a sick stomach. She groaned, noticing for the first time since the beginning of her pregnancy how sick she really felt.

"Morning sickness... oh joy," she said out loud to herself.

She rose from the bed, putting on the bath robe she had hung up in her closet and padded into their bathroom to brush her hair and wash her face before going downstairs.

When Kate went downstairs, she was met with the sight of Gibbs sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning," she said, dropping a kiss onto his head.

"Hey, how are you?" he asked her in return.

"I've been better. I think I've been given the pleasure of experiencing morning sickness during this pregnancy. I was kind of hoping I'd luck out like my sister did with her two pregnancies. You know, being able to say 'I never did have morning sickness'."

Gibbs chuckled before taking another mouthful of his coffee. "You just wanted that so you could torture your sister about her not being the only one who didn't experience it. Weren't you the one who said she was always bragging about that?"

"Well. No, maybe. Okay, yeah. But that's only half the reason. You wouldn't want to have to go through with this. I swear men have it so easy!"

"Yeah, we just have to put up with pregnant women like you and your sister. Piece of cake," Gibbs said with a mock frown.

Kate popped a bagel in the toaster before looking at Jethro. "Point taken. Anything interesting in the paper this morning?"

Gibbs looked up over his glasses. "No. Not really. Might be a sign about work today, too."

"HA! Don't get you're hopes up too much. You didn't forget that you have Tony and McGee on your team, did you?" Kate asked, sitting down to the table and taking a bite of her bagel.

"C'mon. They're only like that when they're awake," Gibbs said giving Kate a half smirk. "Are you driving yourself today? Or do you want me to wait for you?"

"I still have to shower and do my hair and everything. You go on ahead, I'll meet you for coffee break later, although now that I think of it, I shouldn't really be drinking coffee. So, I'll just meet you and watch you drink coffee."

"Sounds good. Drive safe," Jethro told her giving her a quick peck on the lips before dropping his mug in the sink, grabbing his jacket and keys and heading out the door.

Kate listened to the car back out of the driveway and onto the street before getting up to go get ready for work. Another wave of sickness passed over her while she was in the shower and she found herself fighting to keep her breakfast in her stomach.

Getting out, she wrapped a towel around her, dried her hair and was just starting to style it when she felt the bile rise in her throat. After emptying her stomach contents, Kate went and brushed her teeth, rubbing her hand on her belly as she did so.

"I really hope that this doesn't last too long, Peanut," calling her unborn child the familiar nickname she heard during the many pregnancies is her family. "Mommy doesn't know how much of this sickness thing she can take, and she really doesn't want to have to tell Aunt Maggie she was soo sick every morning!"

Smiling at how quickly and easily she was slipping into the mommy persona already, Kate dressed for work and quickly did her make-up. Grabbing her keys and cell phone, she headed out the door. On the drive to work, all she could think about was not being sick and keeping her and Jethro's secret for another day.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Gibbs was the first one in the office that morning, as usual. He had stopped for his regular coffee at the "caffeine dealer" up the block, as Kate had always told him, and was seated at his desk reviewing old files when Tony and McGee came in.

"Morning, boss," Tony said as he came into the bullpen with McGee following right behind him.

"Morning. Case files on your desks. Go through them," Gibbs greeted them in return.

"Don't you just love Thursdays, Probie? I mean, what's better than paper work to greet you first thing in the morning?"

"I figured the only thing you liked about Thursdays was it was one day closer to Friday," McGee said.

"There's a more complex side to me you know. I'm not all clubbing and dating chicks, McCruella De Vil."

"Not much, DiNozzo. And it could be worse- you could be doing this Monday morning," Gibbs told him, not looking up from the case file he was reviewing.

"True. Hey, speaking of Friday. Are we still on at your house tomorrow night for drinks?"

"Yeah, you're really complex, Tony. Honestly, you amaze me sometimes," McGee said, a look of annoyance on his face already.

"Enough, the two of you. Kate was right, you guys are something else. Yes we're still on, so now that you've got your answer sit down, shut up and get to work! Those files aren't going to review themselves," Gibbs hollered across the bullpen to the two men.

"Wow. I think Kate's been depriving him of something, if you know what I mean, McGoo," Tony whispered to Tim.

"DINOZZO!"

"Sorry, Boss! This one's on me!" Tony cried out, smacking himself in the back of the head. "I've got to get better at this whispering thing," Tony muttered to himself before the men sat at their desks.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Morning, Abs!" Kate yelled over the music that was blasting from the lab.

"Hey, Kate. What's up?" Abby said, acknowledging her friend coming into the lab and turning down the volume.

"Oh, you know. The usual for a Thursday morning," Kate answered, passing a Caf-POW! to the goth. "So, are you still coming over tomorrow night?

"Come on, Kate. Have you ever known me to pass up Friday night drinks? I don't think so."

"Yeah, that's true," Kate said laughing.

"So... feel like filling me in on anything? Any important or unimportant details a best friend should know? I'm willing to take on the responsibilities. I'm definitely qualified," Abby asked Kate.

Kate laughed at Abby's not-to-subtle hint dropping. "No. Abby, there's nothing up. Honest."

"I don't believe you for a second, or my silver fox for that matter. You guys have a deep, dark secret you're not telling. C'mon, Kate! Live a little, give me something to go on. A hint or something!"

Kate paused for a minute. She thought about telling Abby, but decided against it. She had promised Jethro she wouldn't say anything. "I'm sorry, Abby. I can't say anything. I told Jethro I wouldn't."

Kate paused again before speaking again. "I can tell you this; if you make sure you're at our place tomorrow night, I'll tell you then."

"But Kate," Abby whined, "that's like, over twenty four hours away!"

"I know. You asked for a little something, so I gave you a little somethin'."

"I don't know if you're more like a cop when you say that or Gibbs. NOT fair, Kate. Not at all."

"I thought it was pretty fair. Anyway, I have to get to work, I have a lot to do today," Kate told Abby.

"Lucky you. It's going to be a slow one down here today, I think. Go on break with me if you get a chance?" Abby asked her.

"Sure. On one condition though- no asking me about secrets."

"Fine," Abby grumbled. "You know, you really are like Gibbs!" she called after her friend as she exited the lab.

"Nah. I'm the one with all the skill!" Kate called out laughing as she headed to the elevator.

"Is that so?" Gibbs asked as Kate almost bumped into him when he was leaving the elevator.

"Yes. I think I proved that the other night," Kate said coyly as she stepped into the box.

Gibbs jumped back in the elevator again, pressing the button for her floor. "Well, I think a rematch is needed."

"Rematch? Hm, sounds like it might get intense. I'm up for that, just not today."

"Still feeling sick?" Gibbs asked, concern etched into his face.

"Yeah, Peanut here won our match this morning. I still have that 'ick' feeling."

"Peanut? You gave our unborn child the nickname Peanut?"

"What?" Kate asked, innocence coating her voice. "It's what we always called unborn babies in my family. I think it's cute."

"I guess. We better come up with a better name though, otherwise this kid is going to end up being beaten up everyday."

"What? Like Jethro is so much better?" she said teasingly.

"Hey. Not nice, Katie. I'll remember that when we have our rematch," Jethro said in the same teasing tone.

The elevator doors opened and Kate gave Gibbs' hand a squeeze before stepping off. "I'll hold you to it," she told him before the doors closed again.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Tony's phone rang. "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony?"

"Well, unless you know another DiNozzo, Abs. Yeah, it's me."

"Don't be a smart-ass, Tony. Listen, I have to ask you something, but I just want a yes or no answer. Is Gibbs there?"

"No. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Listen, are you guys busy?" Abby asked him.

"Well. No, not really. We're just looking over some case files. Why?"

"Tony! I said I just wanted yes or no answers! You're a really bad listener. No wonder you can't keep a girl. You and Timmy need to come down. Now if possible."

"Hey! That was uncalled for! And we'll be down shortly," Tony told her.

"Okay. And make sure Gibbs isn't around when you come down. Take the stairs," Abby told him before she hung up.

Tony put the phone back on its cradle. "That was weird."

"Who was it?" McGee asked.

"Abby. She wants us to go down, but Gibbs can't know."

"Weird. Hey, why did she call you and not me?" Tim questioned, slightly offended.

"Not important, Probie! Come on, let's hit the stairs."

"Stairs? Why don't we just take the elevator?"

"Abby said make sure we take the stairs. Something is up, McGee. Let's roll."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Abby, everything okay?" DiNozzo asked as he walked into the lab.

"Yeah. Well, sort of. Wait, Ducky is supposed to be here."

"What's the emergency, my dear?" Ducky said as he was coming through the automatic doors.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, did anyone else notice that Gibbs and Kate seem weird the past few days?"

"They seemed the same to me," McGee said.

"Of course, Timmy. Ducky and Tony, you noticed, right?" Abby said, giving McGee a look. Sometimes she wondered how he had become an NCIS Agent.

"Jethro seemed to be very peculiar yesterday in Autopsy. When I mentioned it to him, he merely said it was a good day. As for Caitlin, I haven't seen as much of her the past few days. Jethro has said she was doing well, though," Ducky said, stating his observations of the couple.

"Gibbs was grouchy this morning, but it wasn't the same as usual. I can't believe I never noticed this earlier!" Tony exclaimed.

"I never noticed anything either, Tony," McGee said yet again.

"Yeah, but you're a PROBIE, McGee. I'm supposed to be the seasoned investigator of the team!" Then turning to Abby, he asked, "Has Kate said anything to you?"

"No. Not really, and neither has Gibbs. All Kate said was that she'd tell me tomorrow at her house and that she couldn't say anything now because she'd promised Gibbs. So, I have a plan," Abby confessed.

"What is it, my dear girl?"

"Well, we all need to do some police work. Look for clues, see if they're behaving differently, the whole deal! But you need to keep it on the DL- that's down low, Ducky," Abby said, smiling.

"I'm a bit more in tune with the world than Jethro, Abigail," Ducky said with a smile.

"Of course. I'm just so used to having to do that for Gibbs."

"Well, if you want this on the DL, me and McBond here are going to have to head back up. Gibbs has gotta be back by now."

"Alright. We'll talk again later."

And with that, they all went back to their work with a new case playing in their minds.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A knock came on the door to Kate's office. "Come in!" she yelled.

The door opened and Jenny walked through. "Oh, Director. How are you?"

"Good," Jenny answered, closing the door and sitting in the chair in front of the desk. "I came to ask you the same question"

Kate smiled as she answered. "I've been better. Morning sickness really lives up to its reputation. I'm actually thinking of calling it a day pretty soon."

"That's expected. I've heard a lot of people say it's not pleasant in the least. My sister was graced with 'all day sickness' for a few weeks during her pregnancy."

"I guess I have it pretty good so far, knock on wood," Kate said. Another knock came on her door and Kate again called for the visitor to come in.

Jethro walked through, stopping when he saw Jenny.

"Jen."

"Jethro. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Thanks. We're ah, having drinks at the house tomorrow night to tell the team. You're welcome to come, if you'd like."

"Thanks, but I have meetings tomorrow in LA and won't be back in time."

"That's too bad. What's up, honey?" Kate told Jenny, asking Jethro the point of his visit in the same breath.

"I came to see if you were up for a break."

"Yes, definitely. I need a break from all this paper work. Would you excuse us, Jenny?"

"Of course. I have some of that to do too. I've been avoiding it for too long today. Have fun tomorrow night, and feel better. It's all worth it in the end," she told them as she left the office.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"So. Abby called a meeting today," Gibbs told Kate as they sat at a table in the coffee shop.

"How do you know that?"

"I know everything. You should know that."

"Okay, Mr. Cocky. What was it about?" she asked.

"Trying to find out our 'secret'. Tim's clueless but the rest of them know something is up."

"Poor Tim. You know, I think I will go home now for sure. Give them something to talk about," she told him with a look of mischief about her.

"You're still not feeling one hundred percent, are you?" he said taking a sip of coffee.

"No. Not at all."

"Peanut needs to be good. Jen's right though, it's all worth it in the end."

Kate smiled at the use of the name again. "I know. I'm so glad we get to share this."

Jethro squeezed her hand, "Me too. But you should head home, you know. Get some rest."

Kate stood up and put on her coat, placing her purse on her shoulder. "Yes, boss," she said while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come up with a good excuse, will you? I'm turning my phone off, so if they find out I'm blaming you and our rematch will be cancelled," she teased.

"Yes, ma'am. No worries on that. I'd really hate for that rematch to be cancelled," he told her.

"Me too," she said before heading out the door.

A/N 2: So... what do you think? Click that little button on the bottom and let me know, I'd like to know people are still interested!


	11. Losing It

A/N: Hi all! I am back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I was stumped on where I wanted this to go. I'm sorry if this seems slow or unusual, but this chapter is going to start setting some things up for some action again! I'm starting to work on another chapter now, too. Hopefully it will be up soon! Anyways, enjoy and review!

Kate walked back to the Navy Yard with Gibbs, said good-bye to him and then went to get her car from the parking garage. As she drove out of the parking lot she checked the time on the dash- 12:30. She figured she had some time for a nap or some R&R when she got home before Jethro came home and she had to get ready for tonight.

Traffic was light and before she knew it she was pulling into her driveway. It was a nice sunny day and there were a few people strolling around the neighborhood. Kate climbed out of the car, making the doors lock with a chirping sound. Walking up to her front door, she picked out the house key and went to unlock the door, only to realize that it wasn't locked.

"Huh, maybe I'm more like Jethro than I thought. Abby may be on to something. Looks like Peanut distracted mommy this morning," she said to herself.

Kate proceeded inside the house, tossing her coat onto its designated hook and kicking off her heels. As she was pouring herself a glass of water in the kitchen, the phone started ringing. She didn't have to look at the caller ID to know who was calling.

"You don't have to check up on me like this all the time, you know."

"No, but I do anyway. Got a problem with that?"

"If you continue to do it throughout this pregnancy, I will. I'm only about two and a half months pregnant, which means I have another seven to go. I don't know how much checking up I can handle. Besides, you forget I have yet to tell Abby who will freak and be checking on me non-stop," Kate told him.

"I knew there was a reason I liked that girl," Gibbs joked. "So, any plans for this afternoon?"

"I'm thinking a nice, long bubble bath to relax and a book. What do you think?" Kate asked.

"That I want to go home," he told her.

"Well...that might not go over well. See my boyfriend is supposed to be coming over and he's a bit on the jealous side. You understand, don't you?" Kate teased.

"Of course, my wife is the same way," Gibbs said and Kate could practically see the smirk on his face.

"Hey!" she said laughingly. "I'm territorial, I get it. You don't seem to complain much in bed."

"No, I didn't say I didn't like it."

_Ding dong. _

"Someone's at the door, hon. What time you expecting to be home this evening?" Kate questioned.

"Five-ish, hopefully. Take it easy. Love you."

"Okay, be careful. Tell everyone to drop by around eight. Love you, too," Kate said as she hung up and headed for the door.

When she opened the door, there were two little boys. The older one was in a Boy Scouts uniform and the younger one stood to the side, simply staring at his brother. A woman stood behind them and Kate couldn't help but notice her striking features. She had long, dark brown hair and the greenest eyes Kate had ever seen. She had a strong nose and high cheekbones that may have been considered unattractive on most women, but this one could certainly pull if off. Kate concluded that she must have been the mother, noticing that the kids had the same color hair with eyes that weren't as green as the woman's. Kate couldn't help but feel that she had known her from somewhere.

"Hi, guys. What can I do for you?" Kate asked smiling.

"I'm Tommy and I'm four, and this is my little brother, he's only two and a half. I'm collecting money for sick kids, wanna give me some money?" Tommy asked proudly.

"Tommy! That's not polite, what are you supposed to say?" the mother asked, mortified, giving Kate an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, would you like to help me?" Tommy asked, shifting his eyes downward, embarrassed at being yelled at in front of a stranger.

"That's okay. That's pretty nice of you, Tommy. I'm Kate, by the way. Just hold on a sec, okay? I'll go get some money for you."

Kate turned to go into the kitchen and grab her purse. She came back with a twenty dollar bill for Tommy and watched his eyes widen as she passed it to him.

"Wow! Thanks a lot!" Tommy cried, and Kate laughed when the littlest boy started yelling, copying his big brother.

"Thank you very much," the mother replied and followed the boys who had already made their way down the steps.

"No problem. Bye, now," Kate answered politely. She still couldn't put her finger on why the woman seemed so familiar, but smiled at the thought that she might one day be doing the same thing with her child.

Closing the door, Kate shrugged her shoulders and went up the stairs to her room to start a bath.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate walked into her bedroom and into her bathroom to fill up the tub. She added some of her favorite lavender bubble bath formula to the water and went to her dresser to pick out some clothes.

"Jesus, Kate. You left the door unlocked and dresser drawers open. Morning sickness is making you lose it," she chastised herself. She started ruffling through her clothes, looking for her favorite matching panties and bra, as well as her favorite lounging pants and sweater.

"_Hm, that's weird. Where would they be? I only washed them the other day. Maybe I put them in my gym bag for work." _

She checked the gym bag that was at the bottom of her closet, but all she found was her shorts, tank and sneakers.

"_Maybe I didn't wash them after all..." _

Kate checked the laundry hamper that was in the bathroom, turning off the water to the tub as she walked into the room.

"_Not there, either. Damn, where would I have put them? There's no clothes left in the laundry room because I cleaned it all up last night. Maybe it's at Abby's? Then again, the only time I bring clothes to Abby's is when I go to the gym with her, and I never take clothes out of my bag...Jethro." _

Kate went over to her husband's dresser and started rooting through his clothes. She didn't know how many times his clothes and her clothes had been mixed up from him not paying attention when doing laundry. It really frustrated her sometimes, especially when she was in a hurry and couldn't find what she was looking to wear. She went through all the drawers, but came up with nothing.

"I'm really losing it. This bath and a nap sounds better than ever. Maybe I won't be so nuts after," she said as she walked into the bathroom.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate woke to the feel of soft lips kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she was looking up at Gibbs.

"Hey, what time is it?" she asked him, sitting up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Five thirty. I'm not long home, and I came up to check on you. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's okay," Kate said with a yawn. "I need to get ready and should make a run to the liquor store before everyone gets here."

"Okay. I'll clean up a bit for you before I get in the shower," he said.

"Thanks. Oh, and you wouldn't have happened to poke my clothes somewhere would you? I'm missing those lounging pants and sweater I wear all the time. And I'm missing a bra and panties set... know anything about it, mister?"

Jethro looked at her and laughed. "Are you serious? I haven't done clothes this week. Why would I poke them somewhere anyway?"

"I'm just asking," Kate said, defending herself. She realized how stupid she must have sounded but it was a valid question. "Never mind. I'm gone out. I'll see you in a bit."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Abby hung up her cell phone and placed it back in her bag. She had been trying to get a hold of Tony to see if he had learned anything about Gibbs or Kate.

"No luck, Timmy," she said, looking over at him in the driver's seat.

"Abs, I really don't think there's anything on the go. I mean, they just want to have us over for drinks. Yes, Kate said she'd tell you something tonight, but that doesn't mean there's something wrong," McGee argued.

"We never said anything was wrong, McGee. Something's hinky though. A girl can just tell these things. So can Ducky and Tony."

McGee put on his signal light and turned onto Gibbs and Kate's street, not even bothering to pick up for himself. What was the point, really? He always lost arguments with Abby. When they pulled up to the house, Tony was just getting out of Ducky's car. He must have had the same idea as Abby- no car means one less thing to worry about when you wake up with a hangover the next morning.

Ducky and Tony stepped onto the driveway, waiting for Abby and McGee to get out before they headed inside. When Abby got out of the car, she walked up to Tony and hit him on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Tony cried.

"You never answered my call. I thought it was a fair trade," she said smartly.

"Oh, sorry. I must have been answering my text."

"Forget it, Tony. I don't need to know the personal details of your sexting. Anyway, I was calling to see if you or Ducky had figured anything out," Abby said, looking at Ducky hopefully.

"I'm afraid not, my dear girl. It seems as if we shall have to wait for the evening to get underway. I think you can manage to hang in there for a little while longer, right?" Ducky questioned.

"I don't think so, Ducky. She's been frantic over it since she got that hinky feeling of hers," McGee said.

"Ah, are we going to stand out here all night or go inside? If we're not drinking, I've got a girl that I had to cancel a date with to come to this tonight," Tony said, breaking up the conversation.

Everyone simply stared at Tony and laughed.

"At least someone's not acting hinky," Abby said.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"You nervous, Katie?" Gibbs asked his wife. She was staring into her closet, looking for a different shirt to put on for the thousandth time.

"No," she lied. Jethro gave her that look that said _who are you trying to kid?_ and letting out a sigh she said, "Yeah. A little bit. Is it that easy to tell?"

"You've changed about five hundred times, and your chewing on your fingers. But no, it's not that obvious," he answered with a smirk.

"I don't know why I am. I'm just curious as to how they'll react."

"They'll be happy for us. Just relax, take a deep breath. Everything will be fine. When did you want to tell them anyway?"

"Just wait a little while. Let's relax and see how it goes."

Jethro nodded and walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. Kate buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his smell. He placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you," she told him. "Everything is perfect, I'm so happy with you."

"I love you, too."

"We're here!" Abby and Tony sang out into the house, the sound echoing upstairs into the bedroom. They reluctantly broke apart, both giving each other a smile.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"As much as I'll ever be. Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him downstairs.

*

A/N: Soooo.. what do you think? Like I said, I know it's been a bit slow going, but I'm pretty sure where I'm going with this now! Please review and let me know what you think!

:)


	12. Bad Luck & Coincidences

A/N: Hello readers! So, I've gone on yet another hiatus but, it was for good reason in my defense! School was crazy, I didn't know if I liked what I had posted on here & had no desire to write a new chapter until I was sure! Anyway, I'm back- I think... & I have another installment to this story! Let me know what you think about this! Enjoy! :]

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate & Jethro walked down the stairs together, smiling when they saw the team in the porch.

"Hey, guys! Glad you're here," Kate said, hugging Abby and giving Ducky a kiss on the cheek.

"Bossman hosting after work drinks? You think we'd miss this?" Tony asked incredulously, receiving a head slap from both Kate and Gibbs.

"HEY! We're not at work," Tony cried, a smirk on his face quickly turning into a glare as he heard McGee snicker. "Thanks, Probie. Glad to know you've got my six!"

"Get over yourself, Tony," McGee said, smiling.

"Children, please. Are you here to bicker or enjoy drinks in the company of friends?" Ducky said with a smile.

"Well, Duckman, I'm here for drinks and news... I don't know about the rest of you," Abby said giving Kate and Gibbs a sidelong glance.

"Huh, wondered how long it'd take you to bring that up, Abs. One things for sure, you are persistent," Gibbs told her. "Here Kate, looks like you won this bet," he told his wife noticing the look of glee as he handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"Kate, Gibbs! You two bet on me?" Abby whined.

"Well, I thought it was only fair. You all seem to have field days with DiNozzo's office pools," Gibbs said dryly.

Everyone laughed as they watched DiNozzo sputter, trying to explain himself.

"Don't worry about it, Tony. C'mon, Abs. Let's get some drinks flowing here, shall we?" Kate said, heading into the kitchen as the men went into the living room.

"So, when are you going to tell me the big news? I'm just dying to know, Kate!" Abby exclaimed.

"You'll find out soon enough, Abby. If you'd let us get drinks for everyone, maybe we could tell you once everyone is situated in the room there," Kate answered as she twisted the caps off of beer bottles for Tony and Tim. Abby had poured bourbon for Ducky and Gibbs, and was now making cosmos for herself.

"What are you having, Kate?" Abby asked watching as Kate's eyes widened slightly before she answered her.

"Oh, I think I'll find something for me to drink as soon as I bring in these."

Abby looked at her friend suspiciously. She couldn't be... nah, it was way too soon. "You want a cosmo?"

"No, thanks," Kate answered as she headed towards the doorway. "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you! Did I leave clothes at your house by any chance, Abs? I can't find some of my things."

Abby thought for a moment, but then shook her head no. "Nah ah. Last time you were at the house, you only popped in for a minute, and I don't remember the last time that we went to the gym and ended up at my house after. Sure you didn't poke them away somewhere?"

"I think I must have! I'm starting to lose it. Don't tell Jethro, but I even left the door unlocked this morning when I left for work."

"Kate! You should be more careful. Bossman would not be happy if he found out. Anyway, come on, let's get into that room. I need to hear the dirty details of this mystery secret that you two have."

Kate laughed and followed Abby as she rushed into the living room.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

"Do NOT use that as a plot for your next book, McGemcity. I'm pretty sure that if I looked into that, it would be illegal or something anyway!" Tony threatened.

"What can't you use now, McGee?" Kate asked as her and Abby walked into the room.

"Oh, apparently when Tony was dating this girl a few months ago, she -"

"She did nothing, absolutely nothing. Right, Elf Lord?"

The team laughed as Tim rolled his eyes at Tony.

"Oh, Anthony. The things you get yourself involved in is highly amusing... to us of course," Ducky teased.

"Yeah, I'd never be able to tell. Thanks, Kate," he said as he took the beer from her hand.

Kate nodded her head and went to sit next to Jethro. He eyed her carefully and she gave him an abrupt nod, signalling to him that it was time to get the news over with. She had a feeling Abby was starting to figure out what their secret was and both knew that she would blab it soon if they didn't.

"Ah, so. We wanted to have you guys over tonight for drinks...but ah, I, uh...I mean _we_ need to... to tell you something," Kate started. Why was she so nervous?

Jethro looked at her and took her hand in his, squeezing it and giving her encouragement to continue. "Kate had a visit with the doctor not too long ago," he stated.

"Is everything alright? Are you okay?" they all exclaimed, worried looks crossing their faces.

"Yeah, everything is fine...more than fine, actually. Ah, I'm...Jethro and I are having a baby," she said, a smile breaking over her face when she said it and looked at Jethro proudly, kissing his cheek.

Abby started jumping up and down, squealing as she ran over to the couple, smothering them both in hugs and kisses. "I'm so happy for you guys! This is amazing news!"

"Yes, my dear. It is wonderful news. You must be so excited," Ducky told her, kissing her cheek and shaking Jethro's hand. He looked at the younger man, knowing he should talk in private with Gibbs after.

"Kate, you're gonna be a mom? Huh, never thought I'd see that," Tony said, wincing as he received three head slaps in return. "Hey, I was kidding! I mean, she was the one who told me on a case she was gonna have audio and video surveillance in her kids' clothes!" Glare. "Congrats, and I'm shutting up and going to get more beer. I think we need to celebrate," he finished and headed off to the kitchen.

"I'm happy for the both of you," McGee said, hugging Kate and patting Gibbs shoulder before he headed off after Tony into the kitchen.

Abby grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her over onto the loveseat across the room. "I thought that for a second in the kitchen, but figured I was wrong! I should have trusted my gut!"

Kate chuckled. "I figured you did, Abs. That's why we told you when we did." She paused before continuing. "I can't believe this! I'm gonna have a baby- with Jethro! Sometimes I think I'm dreaming, and I'm going to wake up at any moment. It's just...surreal to me that we've come so far with our relationship and marriage."

"It's not a dream, Kate. Gibbs is madly in love with you. I can tell by how he looks at you. You are _very _lucky. So, how have you been feeling? And when do we get to meet the little Gibblet?" Abby inquired.

"Thanks, Abs," Kate told her friend, smiling at her kind words. "Not for another seven months, and I've been good, minus the morning sickness. And the lack of coffee. The other day ... "

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Drinks were flowing freely through the Gibbs' residence. The team was laughing and carrying on amongst each other and every now and again someone would yell out a toast to the expecting parents.

"Congratulations, Jethro," the old doctor said, raising his glass as if giving the father-to-be a toast while talking to him while the rest of the crew were engaged in some recollection of an old happy hour event.

"Thanks, Duck. I'm still kind of shocked at the news."

"I imagine so, but how are you holding up?" Ducky asked, concern briefly showing in his eyes.

Gibbs sighed before answering. "Honestly, I don't really know, Duck. I guess I'm doing fine. We're both excited, and I know things are different now. I'm at a different time in my life, but every now and again, I think back on Shannon and Kelly. I love Kate and I can't wait to see this baby and share this with Kate, but sometimes it brings back memories."

Ducky nodded. "That's expected, Jethro. But, no one wants you to forget your family. Kate wouldn't want that."

"Yeah. I know-"

"Hey, Gibbs! You remember when we were at that bar one time after work and that lady came up to you and she was all 'oh, I think...," Tony quickly shut up when he saw the glare he was getting from Kate.

"Ah, never mind. So, Kate, does that mean you're gonna be extra pissy now 'cause you're pregnant? 'Cause I might need some notice if you're having a bad day or something, ya know?"

"DiNozzo!" Kate exclaimed, a look of exasperation on her face. Gibbs had to stifle a laugh and glanced at Ducky who was doing the same.

"Ah, I think it's time to take the children home. Come on, everyone. I'll take you all home," Ducky said with a smile on his face.

They all moved into the porch, talking some more as they bundled up to head home. Goodbyes and congratulations were said again before they all headed out. When the last person went through the door, Kate closed and locked it before turning and glaring at her husband.

"Hey! What the hell did I do?" Jethro asked, recognizing the look.

"Nothing, must be in a pissy mood is all," she answered, smiling sweetly.

"C'mon! Even Ducky thought it was funny!"

"Mhmm. I get it, mister. You're just gonna have to make up for it. Maybe a few times. What do you say?"

"Maybe I should piss you off more often," he said with a smirk. "I love you, you know. And I'm so happy we're having this baby."

"Me too. So, why don't you show me just how much you love me and how happy you are," she answered mischievously, placing kisses on his neck.

"I think I can do that."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate woke early the next morning, feeling slightly queasy, and jumped in the shower. She got dressed and did her hair and make-up and headed down to the kitchen, careful not to wake her sleeping husband. He could use a long nap after last night.

She smiled at the memories of last night as she gulped down her orange juice and grabbed a piece of paper and pen to write a note.

_Hey sleepyhead,_

_Didn't want to wake you...thought you could use the rest! I'm going out to run a few errands, I shouldn't be too long. I'm hoping to be back before lunch! _

_Love, Katie _

Kate grabbed her keys off the counter, slipped on her shoes and coat and headed out the door. She noticed a dark blue car pull hurriedly away from the curb across the street from their house and head down the road as she got into her car, thinking how strange that was. Was she always this perceptive and suspicious before, or was it something that came with being pregnant?

"Peanut, you're making me go crazy," she said aloud, rubbing her flat belly.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

Kate pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store. Tony had eaten most of her food last night- well, at least all the good stuff she loved to munch on lately. She got out, locked her car and headed into the store, grabbing a cart before she started shopping. Kate was in her own world until she ran into another cart as it came around the corner of an aisle.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Kate cried, taking a look at the person behind the cart she had hit. She looked at her, eyes widening as she recognized her as the woman who had come to the door, the one she thought she knew from somewhere.

"Oh! I'm Kate, you were at my house with your son yesterday, collecting money. I'm really sorry."

"Tonya. Don't worry about it," Tonya answered, giving a small smile to Kate.

"How did your son- was it Tommy?- do with his collection after?" Kate asked.

"Oh, he did great. He was so proud," she answered.

"I bet. Well, I have to get going again. And I'm really sorry for bumping into you like that!"

"It's okay, really. Bye now."

After Tonya had walked away, Kate made her way to the check out. As she was handing her credit card over to the cashier her phone started to vibrate.

"Hello."

_"Morning. Where are you?" _

"You finally woke up, hey? I'm at the cash at the grocery store. Give me a sec." She lodged the phone between her ear and shoulder while she signed her receipt, smiling her thanks at the cashier. "So, what can I do for you, Mr. Gibbs?"

_"Well, you could come home? I made breakfast if you're feeling up to eating. You feeling okay this morning?" _

"Not as bad as the past few days, but I could still only have a glass of orange juice this..." Kate stopped talking abruptly as she noticed a car, similar to the one she had seen this morning outside their house, drive quickly past where she had parked her car.

_"Kate? You still there?" _

Kate could hear the worry in his voice. "Yeah, Jethro. I'm still here. I thought I noticed someone but, never mind." By now, she was coming closer to her vehicle and she pressed the button on her key chain to pop the trunk. The door opened and she started placing her bags on the floor of the trunk.

_"Is everything alright then?" _

"Yeah, Jethro. Everything is... You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Kate cried out into the phone.

_"Katie, what's wrong?" _

"Somebody broke out the window in my car! God dammit!"

_"I'm on my way down there. What grocery store are you at?" _

"I'm at Ziggy's. You're going to have to call a tow truck, too. I'd rather not drive around D.C. with a broken window."

_"Yeah, no problem. I'm on my way." _

Kate pressed the end button on her cell phone and closed it up. The same type of car outside her house drove past where her car was parked. Her window was broken out, she found her home door unlocked when she got home a few days ago, when she could almost swear she had locked it before leaving for work, and she was missing clothes. What else was missing in her house? She chastised herself for not checking around the house and her bedroom to see if anything else was missing. Was it all just bad luck? A coincidence?

"There's no such thing as coincidence," she muttered breathily to herself as she sat in her car.

"I have to tell Jethro," she thought. "But first, I have to check and see what else is missing and gone wrong...Jethro's really not going to like this."

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X

A/N: So... what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know, but don't be too harsh! I am out of practice after all... another chapter coming soon! :]


	13. Trouble On The Homefront

A/N: Hi all... here's another chapter in this Gibbs/Kate installment! Please, read & review! Thanks for all the great comments on the last chapter! Anyway, here you go; hope you like it as much as the last one! Read, review and enjoy!

OH! And, I almost forgot..

Disclaimer (For this chapter & those to come- I seem to forget this lately!) : I own nothing, just my imagination and my laptop...

X-x-X

Gibbs pulled into the parking lot about fifteen minutes after he had hung up with Kate. When he pulled up, he noticed that she was sitting on the edge of the trunk, surrounded by a few bags of groceries. He turned off his car, got out and walked over to her.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her.

"Someone smashed out my damn window! That's what happened!" Kate replied, frustration evident in her voice.

"Intentionally?"

"Well, yeah. Unless you know people who accidentally smash out the windows in people's cars when they're shopping?"

Gibbs didn't answer her, choosing to go and assess the damage done to the window instead. The driver's side window had been shattered, barely any left where a window should be. The seat was covered in shards of the transparent object.

"And here I thought you'd be the one that would end up with a window broken out because you pissed off the wrong person in either the FBI or CIA," Kate answered smartly, a smile playing on her lips. "Instead, I go shopping because DiNozzo ate all our food and mine gets broken."

"Blame DiNozzo. It works for me," Gibbs joked. "The tow truck should be here soon. We'll wait here and then I'll bring you back home."

Gibbs started packing her bags into the back of his car. "You didn't see anybody around the car, did you? Kids anyone like that?"

Kate bit her lip, eyes widening momentarily. _"Don't let him think you have any suspicions. You know what he's like. Jethro would find a needle in a haystack!" _

"No. I never saw anything. Didn't even notice the damage until when I spoke to you."

Jethro noticed the look on her face when he had asked her his question. Was she hiding something? _"Why would she lie about who broke the window, anyway?" _he thought. He decided to let it go, figuring she'd tell him if she knew something, simply nodding his head instead.

The tow truck pulled up a few minutes later and after Gibbs and Kate spoke to the driver they got in the car and headed home.

"_I think it's time to take my field agent skills out of retirement," _Kate thought.

X-x-X

When the couple returned home, Gibbs couldn't help but notice how anxious Kate was. They sat down in the kitchen for a bite to eat and while he had tried to make small talk, she seemed to be preoccupied.

"You feeling okay?" Jethro asked.

No answer.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked again.

Still, no answer.

"Katie!" he said a little louder.

She jolted out of her daydream state. "Sorry. What?"

Gibbs looked at her closely. "I said," he started slowly, "are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine," she answered quickly. "Why?"

"You seem preoccupied. Like something is on your mind."

"No. Nothing is on my mind. Guess I'm just a little stressed out from today's fiasco," she told him.

Jethro gave her a long, hard look before nodding his head and taking a mouthful of coffee to wash down his breakfast. Something was not right with his wife; he could simply tell by looking at her that she was not herself.

Kate picked up her fork and finished off the little food she had on her plate. She could feel Jethro's eyes on her, but she refused to meet them. She always remembered how eyes could lie and it was no secret to anyone that he could read her like a book just by looking in them. She knew she needed to get upstairs and start conducting her mini investigation and, most importantly, she had to get away from that glare she was getting from him.

"You know, I'm still feeling a little nauseous, and I'm getting a touch of a headache. I think I'm going upstairs to lie down for a little while," Kate lied. She had to get upstairs, and this was probably the only way he'd leave her alone.

Jethro had a feeling there was more to the story than what she was telling him. He took in her appearance, noticing for the first time this morning how tired she was. There was something else evident on her face, too; was it worry? Or fear? He couldn't really tell, and that bothered him.

"Yeah, sure," he told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Sing out if you need me... for anything."

Kate got up from her chair, cringing internally for having to lie to Jethro. She hated lying to him but, in her defense, it was to protect him. She knew how he would react to something like this, and she didn't even know if she was in danger. Kate couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to what he had said. Kate wanted so bad to tell her husband what she thought, but she felt that she had to be sure first. She kissed the top of his head before heading upstairs.

X-x-X

Something was wrong. But what was it that she couldn't tell him about? That wasn't like her. They were always open with each other, he had worked so hard to be that way with her so they could be together. Now however, it seemed like she wasn't being open with him. He only hoped she would tell him or he would figure it out before it was too late.

X-x-X

Kate barreled through the door of their bedroom, swiftly locking the door behind her. What else was here that someone might want to take? She made her way over to her jewelery box, noting that nothing seemed to be missing. Her grandmother's wedding band was still there, as were her own collection of earrings and necklaces.

"Okay, so it can't be robbery. Those things could be sold for a lot at a pawn shop," she said to herself. She continued on her search, looking through her closet and dresser drawers. The only thing that seemed to be missing was a few pairs of pants and shirts, along with some lingerie.

"That's just weird. Why would somebody want my personal items?"

Kate walked into their adjoining bathroom, searching for anything else that might be missing. She found that a hairbrush she used to use was not where it should have been. She hurried back into the bedroom, peeking out the window as she passed it. She could see that the car that had been there this morning was parked by the curb again.

"Jesus Christ. Do I have a stalker?"

She looked out the window once more before looking at her watch. Twelve- thirty. She had been up here for roughly half an hour. She quickly changed into a pair of black yoga pants and long sleeved shirt, grabbing a pair of socks out of her top drawer as she passed. If she was right, if she had a stalker or was being watched by someone, she was almost positive they were in that car. If she was right, they should follow her if she went for a walk.

"Jethro is going to be so fucking pissed at this," she muttered as she opened her bedroom door.

X-x-X

He heard her coming down the stairs before he saw her. He had also heard her light footsteps as she had moved around their bedroom for the last half hour.

"Hey, feeling any better?" Gibbs asked her.

"Yeah, the nap did wonders for me," she told him, giving him a small smile.

He watched as she grabbed a pair of sneakers and began to lace them up. "Kate," he began, unsure if he should confront her on the issue. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, Jethro! I'm suffering from morning sickness and I'm stressed out! You would be, too, if you had the morning I did," she answered, slightly more defensive that she wanted to be.

"Kate, don't lie to me. You didn't go for a nap. I heard you walking around upstairs for the past half hour!" Jethro cried out.

"Is that what this is about? That I didn't sleep when I told you I was?" she asked him. "You can't be serious, Jethro."

"No, that's not what this is about. It's about the fact that you've been lying to me all fucking morning! Yeah, sure, you lied about going to sleep. But you were at something up there that you don't want to tell me about and I'm almost positive that you know something about your window! I just want to know what the hell is going on here!"

"So what, you think I broke out the window in my own car?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Kate. That's not what I said. I just have this gut feeling that there's something you're hiding from me. I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other. Didn't you tell me that yourself?" he commented, anger causing his voice to rise.

"Don't pull the investigator bullshit on me, honey. I'm your _wife,_ not a suspect in one of your investigations. You can't speak to me like that and then try to guilt trip me into telling you something! Marriage doesn't work that way, dear. I can't believe you," she yelled, pulling hard on her laces as she spoke to him.

"Well, maybe if you would talk to me, I wouldn't have to pull the fucking 'investigator bullshit' as you put it, dear. And you can't believe me? Huh, if the roles were reversed in this situation, I can guarantee that you'd be doing the same thing I'm doing right now. In fact, you have."

He knew when he said that he had crossed the line. He saw hurt cross her face briefly before it was replaced with anger.

"You know, sometimes... you really can be a bastard. I'm going for a walk," she told him coldly.

"Katie," he said, "I'm..."

"Don't. Just don't, Jethro," she told him before slamming the door behind her.

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face, trying desperately to wipe away the feelings he was having right now. "Well," he said to himself, "that put a screw into things."

X-x-X

A/N: So.. shorter chapter than I usually write, I know! But, I'm working on another as we speak... or type! :)

Click that little button and review, tell me what you think!

P.S. In case you haven't realized by now, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine!


	14. Frantic Phone Calls

A/N: Here you go! I know the last chapter was shorter than I usually write... buuuttt, I thought that it would be a good place to end off :] Anyway, here you go! Read, review & enjoy!

X-x-X

Kate's feet pounded against the pavement. Her I-Pod was in her ears, music blasting away her anger while she discreetly eyed the vehicle across the way. She figured if she went for a walk through the neighbourhood park the person in the car would follow her, and ta-da, she had some concrete evidence to back up her hunch. She hoped there was only one person in the car; otherwise, she was screwed. How hard could a pregnant woman, who had been out of the field for as long as she had been, fight? She did have her cell phone clipped to her pants just in case. If all came to all, she would just call Jethro.

Jethro...she sighed as she thought about their argument just moments before. She winced as she recalled telling him how he could be a bastard. He was simply concerned about her and was trying to protect her, but there was a fine line between concern and just being a downright bastard, as she had said. Gibbs had crossed that line. Okay, maybe she shouldn't have been so harsh with her words, but he shouldn't have spoken to her the way he did.

Kate was pulled out of her thoughts by the vibrating of her cell; _Jethro _flashed across her screen when she opened it up. She thought about answering it, but she was still too worked up to talk to him. She didn't want to say anything else she might have to apologize for, so she let her voicemail answer.

Glancing over her shoulder, Kate noticed that the car was nowhere to be seen.

"_Well, it can be hard to find a parking spot for your car here with all the parents who bring their kids to the area." _

She stopped and sat at a bench, casually watching the people that were walking in the park. She had no idea who she should be looking for, no idea if the person she suspected to be driving the car was in the neighbourhood park and hadn't the slightest idea of what they looked like. She had to assume that if this person was following her they would be trying to blend in with the crowd. She watched to see if anyone might have been watching her, but nobody stood out. Kate continued on her walk, heading for the exit so she could head home. Her plan had been unsuccessful.

Again, her cell started vibrating and when Kate looked at the caller ID this time she noticed Abby's name.

"Hey, Abby."

"_Hi, Kate! What are you and the Gibblet at today?" _

"We're out for a little stroll this afternoon in the neighbourhood park, Abs," Kate said chuckling. Good old Abby. You could always count on her to lighten your mood. "What about you?"

"_Aw, that's so sweet! I was just calling to chat. I'll let you get back to your walk though!" _

Kate paused for a second before speaking her friend. Abby had been the victim of a stalker. Could Kate ask Abby if she had known, or had any suspicions without raising any red flags? "Abby, wait," Kate said quickly, trying to catch her before she hung up.

Abby noticed the slightly urgent tone that Kate's voice held. Intrigued by this, she answered her. _"Yeah?" _

Kate was getting ready to ask Abby what she had to ask when she noticed a woman with dark hair staring intently at Kate. When she noticed that Kate had seen her, the mystery woman jumped into a car. A car that looked a lot like the one she'd seen parked outside her house. She couldn't see the woman's face, but she could make out her long hair and couldn't help but notice that her outfit looked a lot like the one Kate was missing.

"Shit," Kate muttered. "Sorry, Abs! I've gotta run! I'll call you back!"

Kate hung up the phone, leaving a sputtering Abby on the other end and took off after the car. She noted the model of the car and tried to get a license plate number. The car took off too quickly however, for her to get a good look.

Kate finally stopped running, realizing there was no way she would catch the car.

"I think I was right," she told herself.

X-x-X

"Yeah, Gibbs," Gibbs said as he flipped open his cell.

"_GIBBS! Where are you! I was just talking to Kate and she seemed really, well I don't really have a word to describe how she was, but she sounded like something was wrong and she hung up and I'm really worried about her! Where are you? _ Abby screamed into the phone, causing Gibbs to move the phone away from his ear.

He couldn't understand a word she'd told him, she was talking too fast. Something about Kate? He felt his stomach lurch. "I'm home. Abs, slow down. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened," Gibbs told her, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"_I called Kate on her cell. We were talking and before we hung up she told me to hang on. Then she said she had to go and hung up really quick. I'm worried something happened to her," _Abby told him again.

"Did she happen to mention where she was?"

"_Neighbourhood park." _

"Alright. Thanks, Abs. I'll call you when I talk to her. I'm sure she's fine," Gibbs told Abby as he hung up the phone. He hauled on his shoes in record time and raced out the door. He quickly reversed his car out of the driveway and took off in the direction of the park.

"Please be okay, please be okay," he said, hoping Kate could hear him, but knowing it was impossible. He couldn't have anything happen to her. He'd never survive, and after what he said to her earlier, well...

"Stop thinking stuff like that. You're making yourself worry when you don't need to be."

Gibbs continued to his drive around the neighbourhood. He checked the park, but after noting that Kate was not there, he continued on his way.

Finally, he came up on a familiar looking brunette walking quickly in the direction of his house. He pulled up next to her, beeping the horn. She glanced up, giving a smile of relief at seeing him before quickly shedding it to re-create her slightly annoyed look. She was attempting to stay mad at him and, though he would never tell her, he found it very amusing.

Rolling down the window, he sang out, "Get in. I'll give you a lift home."

She thought about it and when he realized there was a real possibility she wouldn't he added, "Get in the car. Please, Katie. Abby called me and she's worried."

Kate decided to get in the car. "She called you?" Kate asked him as she closed the door and buckled her seatbelt.

"Well, yeah. She was worried when you hung up on her. And she said that you sounded off..." He let his sentence trail off. She didn't want to talk right now. He loved everything about her, but her stubbornness was not one of those things. He found it very sexy sometimes; right now wasn't one of those times.

By now, they had pulled up in their driveway, got out of the car and headed inside. Kate surveyed the road for the vehicle, although she figured that the un-sub was smarter than to show up after being seen. Exhaling loudly, she turned on her heel and followed Jethro into the house.

"So, you gonna tell me why Abby called me in a panic?" he asked her when she came into the porch.

"I didn't mean to frighten her," Kate said, slightly ashamed of herself.

"No, I know that. But you did. And she called me. So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Jethro, when I left, we were fighting. I'm back, and I'm not in the state of mind to fight with you. Nor do I have the energy," Kate told him with finality in her voice.

Jethro shook his head. He had to apologize. Otherwise, this could go on for a while. "Katie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have prodded you to talk if you didn't want to."

"Jethro, it wasn't the fact of talking to me before I was ready. It was the way you said it to me... you crossed a line."

"Yeah? You don't think you did, too?" he asked her calmly.

Kate took a deep breath. She figured she deserved that comment. "I probably did. I know I did. How would you have reacted if the roles were reversed? Huh?" His silence proved the question she asked him. "Exactly...I _know _you."

Jethro simply gave her a brief nod, showing her he understood her point, before heading off for the basement door. When he had disappeared from view, Kate walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water and some time to think. She needed to tell him. Gibbs might have been able to open a case. If not, he could at least help her stay safe.

Reluctantly, Kate got up from her stool at the island and hauled off her fighting gloves. She walked through the basement door and leaned over the railing to watch him sand his boat. Noticing he wasn't going to acknowledge her presence, Kate continued down the stairs and went to lean against the boat. Her position caused him to halt his work and finally, Gibbs looked at her.

Kate saw hurt in his eyes and she felt horrible that she had made him feel that way.

She got lost in his eyes, not knowing anything until she heard his voice. "I'm sorry. For how I acted earlier, for how I said it and for hurting you. I just...I wanted you to be honest with me."

Kate placed her hand on his arm and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I have something to tell you," she started, "but you can't say anything until I finish. And you have to promise me...You have to promise me that you won't be mad."

Her words worried him. They made his tongue feel thick in his mouth, so that he had to nod his head to answer her, unable to speak.

"The other day, I asked you about my clothes being missing. Remember? Well, you had no idea where they were and neither did I. When I asked Abby, she said I hadn't left them at her house either. This morning, when I was coming out of the grocery store, I noticed a car drive past my car, only seconds before I told you the window was beaten out." Kate stopped and took a breath.

Jethro's face held a quizzical look. He opened his mouth to ask her a question, but thought better of it.

"Continue," he said softly.

"I had seen the car pull away from the curb this morning before I had left; it was parked just across the street and took off in a hurry when I got in the vehicle. When I came home, I had this...feeling...something wasn't right. Oh, I almost forgot to tell you...when I came home from work the other day to rest, the front door was unlocked...Jethro, I could swear I locked it when I went to work that morning. At the time, I put it off to being sick and in a hurry... but this morning I wondered if it was something more serious. You said you heard me walking around upstairs when I said I was having a nap. I was looking to see if anything was missing," she told him. Her voice was slightly shaky as she remembered the events of the past few days.

"Was there?" he asked. He was supposed to be able to keep her safe, and now he was faced with the possibility of someone breaking into his house. He felt horrible...and angry.

"That's the funny part. I checked my jewellery box and nothing was missing. But, when I checked in my closet and stuff I found that clothes were gone. I'm missing pants, shirts, panties and bras, hairbrushes...all personal items. When I looked out our bedroom window, that blue car was there again. I decided to go for a walk. See if they would follow me." Kate was whispering now, stray tears rolling down her cheeks and she quickly dried them.

"Katie, you-"

"Please," she told him, "let me finish. I went for a walk, went through the neighbourhood and it didn't seem like anything was out of the ordinary. When I got into the park, I sat on a bench. I was looking around, thinking about me and you, and Abby called. I was going to ask her about her..._situation _a while back. But, at that moment, I noticed this woman. She was just..._staring _at me...studying me. I thought, 'Fuck. That's what I'm looking for right there'. She knew she was caught staring and she jumped into a car- a blue car. And Jethro, I know companies make a lot of clothes, but I'm almost...almost sure that was my lost outfit. When I hung up with Abby I ran after the car, but it was no use. Jethro," Kate said, her voice heavy with unshed tears, "I think someone is stalking me."

Jethro quickly enveloped his upset wife in his arms. Kate started to cry a little harder. Whether it was his kind gesture, or fear, neither knew. He stroked her hair, whispered in her ear, telling her it was going to be fine.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for not being honest with you, and for calling you a bastard... and...and..." Her tears prevented her from finishing, but Jethro got the point.

"Katie, it's okay. Come on, honey. Take a deep breath and relax. All this stress- it's not good for you or the baby," he told her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Please, don't be mad at me," she said as she pulled away from his hug to recompose herself.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because , this... This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Kate," he said as he looked her straight in the eyes. "Listen to me. This is NOT your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you the way I want to, the way you should be. I'm sorry you feel this way, and I'm sorry for that. But Katie, this is NOT your fault," he finished with a note of assurance in his voice, capturing her lips in a sensual kiss.

"I'm sorry. For not telling you sooner," she told him again.

"I know. And you know how I feel about apologies," Jethro told her jokingly. She smiled when he said that and let out a small laugh.

"That's better. You look much more beautiful when you're smiling."

Kate grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that same question," he told her truthfully.

Kate took her cell out of her pocket. "Guess I should call Abby. Let her know I'm okay."

"Sounds like a good idea. Tell her I want to see her at NCIS in forty minutes," Gibbs said as he hauled out his own cell.

Kate started up the stairs into the house, hearing Gibbs on his cell on the way.

"DiNozzo... We've got a case. I want to see you at NCIS in forty minutes. No, I do not care that you're on a date with Rebecca. You won't either when you wake up tomorrow and see another female body. Be there, or start looking for another job. And call McGee!"

X-x-X

A/N: So... I realize that I make Kate, who in the show is quite independant, seem like a total damsel in distress :). Buut, that's AU fanfiction for you, and in my defence I'd react the same, only worse!

And, I realize that Gibbs probably talks too much, but hey, he's married in this.

Anyway, please leave a review to let me known what you think! I hope to get the next chapter up soon...


End file.
